Amigos inseparables
by gattara
Summary: Esta historia centrada en Yamcha y su inseparable amigo Puar cuenta la historia del guerrero del desierto desde antes que lo viéramos en Dragon Ball, sus aventuras y sus amores. ¿habrá podido reemplazar a Bulma? ¿como siguió su historia? Terminado o casi...
1. Chapter 1 Un buen amigo

-…Oye, Puar, hijito ya que no tienes nada que hacer no me irías a hacer un par de compras? ¿si?-

-¡Como no mamá, me voy y vuelvo enseguida! Pero… que compro?-

-Leche para tus hermanitas, ah y compra algo rico para ti querido…-

-Si mama, ya vuelvo!-

Puar se parece a una especie de gatito azul, en realidad no es un gato, tampoco es un zoomorfo, como tantos de los que habitan la tierra en el año 747: es un ser especial.

¿Sabían que Puar tiene una familia? Claro, por muy especial que fuera Puar no nació del aire ni de una semilla, su papá se llamaba Keemun era azul oscuro y tenía grandes bigotes grises, su mama se llamaba Lapsy y era blanca y muy cariñosa. También tenía cinco hermanos, tres mayores que Puar y dos hermanitas menores que se llamaban Anhui y Assam. Anhui era rojiza y Assam dorada. Las hermanitas eran muy traviesas y la mamá estaba siempre muy ocupada cuidándolas ya que si no lo hacía ellas se metían en problemas.

Ya que Puar podía volar en lugar de caminar se fue volando, literalmente, a hacer las compras. Le dio mucho gusto hacer algo ya que desde que se había graduado en la escuela de transformaciones para niños no tenia mucho que hacer y como tenia un carácter muy amable vivía dispuesto a hacer cualquier favor que le pidieran ya fuese algún miembro de su familia o algún vecino.

Volando por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al almacén Puar no pensaba más que en cumplir el encargo de su madre, pero vio algo le llamó la atención: algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Sentado en el cordón de una vereda, con la cara entre las manos y temblando de bronca, no sabemos aún porque, se encontraba un chico alto y de largo pelo negro que tendría unos catorce años.

-…Malditos, malditos…- decía, -no pueden burlarse de mí todo el tiempo, me las van a pagar…-

Y doblando la esquina se acercaban los "malditos" a los que hacia referencia el chico: eran cuatro muchachotes grandes y feos. Se podía deducir que eran compañeros de colegio ya que tenían el mismo uniforme: una camisa blanca combinada con zapatos, chaleco y pantalones negros.

Tal vez llevado por su natural interés en las personas Puar se quedo mirando desde una distancia segura. Mientras tanto pensaba: "si estos grandotes molestan a ese chico inocente se las verán conmigo!"

¿Qué podía hacer Puar? ¡era un animalito de los más pequeño! Pero lo que aún no saben es que Puar podía transformarse en cualquier cosa, para eso había estudiado, por ejemplo: podía tomar la forma de un aterrador monstruo gigante con uñas, pelos, cuernos ¡y que hasta echara humo por las orejas! Claro, por muy aterradora que fuera su apariencia seguiría manteniendo la fuerza de un gatito, es decir, muy poca.

Pero no hizo falta ayuda.

Los cuatro compañeros se pararon frente al chico con actitud sobradora.

-¡Así que estás acá Yamcha!- dijo uno de ello señalándolo con el dedo -Pero que raro que no te metiste en el armario... ¡a ver si te agarra un chica!

-Buuuu... buuuu...- se burló el otro imitando a un fantasma -soy una chica... que miedo te doy... buuuu...

El chico se levanto y miro de frente a los otros, no demostraba ningún temor.

- Así que se van a seguir burlando de mi, ustedes- dijo - bueno, ya les avisé...

-¿Como no vamos a burlarnos si eres el chico mas imbécil del colegio? Respondió el que primero había hablado.

-Jajaja, ¡si! te pones a temblar cuando ves una chica! ¡y si ves dos te mueres!- agregó el compañero imitador de fantasmas. Y continúo: -Un monstruo… un monstruo, sálvenme... ¡Jajajaja!

Y las risas se generalizaron mientras el chico objeto de las burlas rabiaba a más no poder.

Pero Yamcha no se quedó con la rabia. Se paró en actitud de combate y lanzó dos certeras patadas voladoras.

El grandote que se reía primero fue a parar al otro lado de la calle y atrás fue su compañero que cayó despatarrado encima.

-Le tendré miedo a las chicas, pero a ustedes no, ¡y seguro que no sabían de lo bien que peleo!

Los dos grandotes que quedaban sanos se le fueron encima furiosos, hubo un revuelo de puños y patadas y la polvareda que se levantó no dejó ver nada por un rato. Cuando al fin se asentó la tierra y se pudieron ver los resultados de la lucha Puar vio que el chico alto quedaba en pie con expresión orgullosa mientras que sus oponentes terminaban tirados igual que los dos primeros, con chichones, moretones, despatarrados y quejándose.

-Mañana te expulsaran del colegio Yamcha…- dijo el frustrado imitador de fantasmas mientras intentaba colocarse un diente perdido. - Te expulsarán por golpear a tus compañeros-

Yamcha que todavía estaba enardecido con la furia del combate contestó:

-¿Ah si? Entonces los golpearé para que no se levanten!- y los remato con un golpe de karate a cada uno.

Entre admirado, asustado, y sorprendido Puar bajó desde donde había estado observando muy interesado la acción:

-¡Así que te llamas Yamcha!, yo quería ayudarte pero ya vi lo fuerte que eres y lo bien que castigaste a esos chicos malos que se burlaban de ti!-

La voz de Puar era muy tierna, como la de un niñito. Yamcha se sorprendió muchísimo al escucharla y miró para todos lados para averiguar de donde provenía.

Cuando vio a esa especie de minino azul que bajaba volando exclamó sonriendo:

-¡Ah, que raro eres, pero que simpático!- y luego agregó preocupado -Si pero, de que me vale, estos cuatro cobardes son los sobrinos del director, mañana le van a contar todo y me van a expulsar. Por mi no me importa, odio el colegio... ¡pero mi mama se va a poner muy triste!-

Puar lo miró conmovido mientras pensaba en su propia mamá.

-¡No, si yo puedo evitarlo!- Exclamó tomando una pose muy combativa.

A Yamcha le hizo mucha gracia su determinación y preguntó:

-¿ah si? ¿Y como vas a hacerle?

Puar sonrió pícaramente y ¡Pom!, se transformó en un hombre de unos tres metros de alto feísimo y con cara de malo. -Yamcha, escóndete por ahí, que estos tipos no te vean- ¡La voz de Puar transformado sonaba muy rara!

El chico miro con cara de no creer "que gatito mas raro" pensó y se escondió atrás de una pared para ver que pasaba.

-Despierten tontos despierten- les decía el vozarrote del cambiado Puar a los chicos noqueados -¿¡que paliza le dí eh!? Jajajaja ¡recontrajajaja!-

Uno de ellos abrió los ojos y se puso de pie.

-¿tuuuuu?¿Tu nos golpeaste? Ahhh! Creí que fue ese tonto de Yamcha! Uy, mejor me voy"

Y como pudo, el chico se fue corriendo, los otros dos también se despertaron con el vozarrón que ahora tenia Puar.

-¡Uh! Este tipo nos pego? ¿y adonde está Yamcha?- se animo a decir uno.

Puar respondió: -No se quien es Yamcha, ¡ahhh! ¡debe ser el que primero salió corriendo! ¡jaja, jaja y recontra jajaja!

Gran sorpresa para los burlones, ¡así que ese tipo enorme era quien los había golpeado! claro, eso tenía mas lógica, Yamcha era un torpe que cada vez que se le acercaba una chica corría a esconderse a la otra punta del lugar en el que estuvieran, y si era un lugar abierto, salía corriendo a pata limpia. Un tonto así no pudo haberles pegado, y menos hasta el punto de dejarlos noqueados. Claro eso fue lo que prefirieron creer, de paso se les salvaba el orgullo.

¡Pom! Puar se escondió tras la pared y volvió a ser un azul y blanco gatito. "

-Gracias- le dijo Yamcha -¡que hábil que eres…! Pero ni siquiera te presentaste.

-Me llamo Puar, un gusto haberte conocido-

-Igualmente-

-Eres un chico muy agradable Yamcha.

Y Puar pegó la media vuelta en el aire como para irse.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Mi mamá siempre me espera con galletitas recién hechas y chocolate. ¿No quieres un poco?"

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos! ¡me encanta el chocolate!

A todo esto Puar se había olvidado del encargo de su propia mamá ¿habrán sido muchas emociones juntas?

La casita donde vivía Yamcha era sencilla pero estaba muy limpia y en varios rincones había plantas y floreros que llenaban el espacio. Un suave aroma a flores varias se mezclaba con el de vainilla y canela.

La madre de Yamcha parecía muy joven y era muy hermosa. Su largo cabello negro le caía hasta la cintura y una sonrisa le iluminaba permanentemente el rostro que era muy parecido al de su hijo.

Yamcha entró corriendo y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes darle un beso a su madre diciéndole apresuradamente:

-¡Este es mi nuevo amigo!

La señora se dirigió a Puar que, muy circunspecto, flotaba o en el aire.

-¡Bienvenido! ¿Eres un gatito? ¿Y cómo te llamas? ¿eres compañero en el colegio de mi hijo?

- Me llamo Puar y es un gusto conocerla, no, no soy compañero, no voy al colegio porque yo ya me gradué.

-Ah ¡pero que gusto!- y la señora ni le preguntó, ni se interesó en que podría haberse graduado un gato parlante, para ella, si era amigo de su hijo, estaba todo bien.

-La merienda esta lista chicos, sírvanse lo que quieran- y señalo una mesita sobre la que había varios platos con galletitas, jarritos con leche y dulces. Pero antes que dijera esto su hijo ya se había instalado allí.

-¡Miam! ¡que rico mamá! ¡gracias! ven Puar, sírvete lo que quieras"

Yamcha y su joven madre vivían solos en esa casita desde que su padre había muerto cuando Yamcha aun era un bebé. La mama desde ese entonces solo se había dedicado a cuidar a su hijo, viviendo de la escasa pensión que el papá, un soldado del ejército del Rey les había dejado, claro, sin que la señora supiera nada, Yamcha por ahí ayudaba un poco robándose una u otra cosita de alguien a quien le sobrara, no decía nada para no dar disgustos, pero… no se podía negar que el dinero hacia falta, a él le gustaba comer rico, y para eso, a veces, la pensión no alcanzaba.

Como sea, madre e hijo vivían muy tranquilos, el único problema era, para Yamcha, tener que ir al colegio, hacia un año que iba a la secundaria sin ganas y debido a los ruegos de su madre.

Ella quería que fuese al colegio para que algún día pudiera convertirse en "alguien". A Yamcha no le quedaba otra que ir si no quería verla triste todo el tiempo. Ir y soportar las clases aburridísimas sobre temas que no le interesaban, hacer exámenes que casi siempre tenia que esconder de la vista de su madre y soportar a los compañeros, engreídos casi todos y que no compartían su pasión por las artes marciales.

Y lo peor de lo peor: las chicas.

¡Las chicas…! Eran su principal problema. Las chicas le provocaban pánico y no podía explicarse porqué.

Las chicas se parecían a su madre, eran hermosas como ella, pero, a la vez eran muy distintas: eran extrañas, no le despertaban la confianza que sentía con su madre, no podía saber lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de una y eso le hacía creer que seguramente eran muy peligrosas, extremadamente peligrosas con un peligro desconocido que Yamcha no podía nombrar y por lo mismo era aterrador.

No sabia porque pero Yamcha pensaba que si se acercaba a alguna chica algo terrible pasaría, no sabia que, pero no podía menos que ser terrible.

Si, terrible, ¿Cómo son sino las cosas a las que no puede darse un nombre, a las que no se puede explicar de ninguna manera? ¿a las que uno no sabe como enfrentarse?

¿Que técnica de las tantas que había aprendido para las peleas podía servirle con una chica?

Y para colmo… las chicas son con las que uno se casa, con las que uno forma una familia… ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Era una complicación demasiado grande que a los catorce años Yamcha no tenia ganas de enfrentar. Sabia que quería casarse algún día, formar lo mismo que alguna vez su padre y su madre formaron: un matrimonio, una familia, pero a partir de ahí, no sabía mas nada. Ni como empezar, ni como acercarse a una chica, ni como decirle "hola"

Así pasaba su vida del colegio: escapándose, por un lado de cuanta chica se le cruzara y por otro de los compañeros que se le burlaban, sobre todo de los sobrinos del director, para no tener que golpearlos y ser expulsado.

Porque, lo que se dice miedo, Yamcha no se lo tenia a ningún hombre sobre la tierra. Él sentía que podía derrotar a cualquier enemigoa ya que desde muy chiquito entrenaba para pelear y era muy hábil, muy fuerte, tanto como pensaba que habría sido su padre, el soldado que nunca había conocido y al que su madre apenas nombraba. Solamente tenían su foto sobre la repisa de la chimenea del living:la foto de un soldado moreno sus medallas y la actitud arrogante de quien está siempre dispuesto a enfrentar el peligro.

"De la que me salve hoy gracias a este gatito que puede cambiar de forma" pensaba Yamcha mientras se atracaba de galletitas "si él no hubiese intervenido ¿como le hubiera dicho a mi mama que mañana casi seguro me expulsaban del colegio?"

-¡Maldito colegio!- dijo, sin querer, en voz alta.

-¿Eh?- la madre se dio vuelta dejando por un rato de ver la novela por televisión. -¿dijiste algo querido Yamcha?"

-Si- intervino Puar -dijo que ya es muy tarde y... ¡uy! me esperan en mi casa!

Y Puar se acordó entonces de que realmente lo esperaban "¿será tarde para comprar la leche" pensó. ¡Tenía que despedirse!

-Adiós señora, muchas gracias por todo, adiós Yamcha, nos vemos pronto….-

Y Puar salió volando, muy preocupado porque se había olvidado todo lo referente al mandado, y a esa hora, la única forma en la que podría conseguir leche hubiese sido ordeñando una vaca.

"Que buen amigo" pensó Yamcha. Le hubiera dado unas galletitas para el camino"


	2. Chapter 2 Amigos inseparables

Pasaron varios días. Yamcha y Puar seguían con sus mismas rutinas: Yamcha apenas salía del colegio, casi siempre fastidiado, se iba a entrenar a un descampado donde, a fuerza de patadas dadas al aire se sacaba el fastidio, entrenaba un rato y después se iba a tomar la merienda a su casa, conversaba un poco con su mamá y luego se metía a su cuarto, según él, para estudiar.

-No molestes mami que mañana tengo examen- decía, y entonces ponía una pila alta de libros sobre la mesa (que daba convenientemente a la ventana) así él quedaba oculto detrás de esa pila.

Como ya podrán imaginar Yamcha se salía por la ventana dejando creada la ilusión de que estaba detrás de los libros y se iba directo a un terreno baldío para seguir entrenando hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando el chico se presentaba a cenar con un cansancio extraño la madre no sospechaba nada "como estudia este chico que hasta transpira" pensaba "Hace un gran esfuerzo, de seguro sacará puros dieces en sus exámenes."

Bueno, si, Yamcha sacaba dieces, pero sin el cero, o sea: unos.

Ese día del año 747 que resultó ser fatal amaneció y empezó a transcurrir como un día cualquiera,y a la tardecita, como siempre Yamcha se escapó por la ventana y se fue a un terreno baldío para pegarle a las paredes y practicar golpes de karate, cada día con un poquito mas de habilidad.

En su casita Puar jugaba con Anhui y Assam que le habían puesto un moño rosa y ruleros.

-Estas muy lindo hermanito! sal a la calle, así te ven todos, jajaja ¡uipiii!-

Puar salió pero antes, sin que nadie lo viera, se quitó los aditamentos. Podría decirse que era gato, no gata, ¡que cosas! ¡salir con moño y ruleros! Pero no quiso decir nada para no hacer enojar a las niñas, ellas parecían muy entusiasmadas con los resultados de su sesión de peluquería.

Tenia una nueva misión ahora: ver que todo estuviera bien con su nuevo amigo, el joven Yamcha, y de paso, podría tomar un poco mas de leche y galletitas en esa casa tan linda, con esa señora tan amable.

Puar y toda su especie tenían una habilidad que no podían comentar con nadie, y que tampoco creían necesario comentar ya que les parecía un don natural: podían ver el aura de las personas. Así sabían quienes podían ser sus amigos, de quien debían cuidarse, como andaban las cosas con la gente, y si era necesario ayudar a alguien.

Para Puar el aura blanca y roja de Yamcha era muy bella, esos colores significaban, para él naturalmente: pasión el rojo y pureza de corazón el blanco.

Pero las auras no se mantenían siempre iguales, a veces se oscurecían, por ejemplo, cuando ganaban los malos pensamientos, los celos o la envidia. Asimismo las auras se tornaban azules cuando las personas hacían un gran esfuerzo mental y cuando vivían intensamente las auras se veían naranjas, doradas, plateadas o una mezcla de varias colores según el caso. Para las personas malvadas las auras eran mayormente negras aunque no todo el tiempo se mantuvieran así, tambien se podían mezclar otros colores.

Pero para Puar y su especie esas cosas no se decían, se sentían simplemente y se tomaban como naturales porque ellos vivían en un mundo de sentimientos mas que de materia. Veían el mundo como un incesante fluir de colores y de energías, sin embargo también podían ver las cosas como las veían los seres humanos y podían interactuar con ellos.

Esa tarde le pareció a Puar que una pesadez extraña caía sobre las casas y las cosas de la ciudad, ere como una neblina espesa que le hacia difícil respirar y moverse, era una neblina invisible y a la vez oscura que no podía ser vista por ojos humanos, era una tristeza que iba invadiendo las calles y que solamente Puar pudo sentir: esa tristeza significaba que alguien a quien quería mucho tenia un gran problema y el origen de aquella oscuridad ¿de donde venia…? ¿que era…?

Entonces, preocupado, empezó a volar por las calles buscando el significado de esa sensación tan desagradable.

Esa era la cuestión, saber de donde venia, así podría ayudar a quien fuera que tuviera el problema. Pero Puar volaba como mareado, iba con las dos patitas delanteras como colgando y la cabecita caída hacia un costado. No podía entender: ¿de donde, de donde venia aquella tristeza? ¿Quién tenia un problema tan grave? ¿Qué era lo que causaba tanta oscuridad?...

Puar tenia miedo de lo que se iba a encontrar pero igual avanzaba, alguien en estos momentos necesitaba su ayuda, con los pelitos del lomo erizados avanzaba… de algún lado provenía todo ese mal…

La casa de Yamcha.

Provenía de la casa de Yamcha.

Un grito furioso y desgarrador rompió la quietud de la tarde, Puar voló tan rápido que se apareció, literalmente, al lado de su amigo adolescente y lo que vio le dejo el corazoncito helado: había un gran desastre en la casa de su amigo: cosas revueltas por todos lados, muebles abiertos con su contenido esparcido por el piso, las plantas y flores rotas y tiradas con la tierra de las macetas esparcida, huecos de balas en la paredes...

Y la madre de Yamcha estaba tirada en el suelo: muerta, si, muerta: su aura había desaparecido por completo. Él estaba arrodillado a su lado y le tomaba la mano como si ella aún siguiera con vida mientras la miraba sin mirar, como si todo fuese un sueño.

En la casa habían entrado asaltantes armados, revolvieron todo buscando dinero o joyas y luego, furiosos por no encontrar nada, dispararon armas de fuego a mansalva, una de las balas alcanzó a la señora en la cabeza matándola en el acto.

-¡Cuidado Yamcha!- de repente un bala paso rozando la cabeza del chico: los asaltantes seguían en la casa, al parecer escondidos en la otra habitación.

Sin necesidad de pensarlo, sin un momento de duda: Puar se transformó en un garrote y le dio en la cabeza al hombre que había disparado. El otro delincuente cometió el error de asomarse, y sin pensarlo y sin dudar tampoco Yamcha le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, luego le dio otra y otra, también le dio otra patada con todas sus fuerzas al que ya Puar había golpeado, y siguió: tantas patadas y tantos golpes que parecía que no iban a parar nunca.

Las auras negras de los asaltantes se apagaron: estaban muertos.

-Ya…. Ya está… ya pasó… Yamcha… amigo… ya vengaste la muerte de tu madre….-

Solo quedaba llorar.

Enterraron a la dama en el jardín, al lado de un árbol de flores rosas, cubriéndola de flores y de lágrimas. A los asaltantes los tiraron a la calle.

-Que se los coman los perros, que me importa…

-Amigo… va a venir la policía… va a haber que explicarles- a pesar de su tristeza Puar todavía veía la parte practica de las cosas.

-Ni hablar. No tengo nada que explicarle a nadie-

Yamcha empezó a encapsular y a meter todas las cosas que había en la casa en un bolso, algunas se las había quitado a los asaltantes, otras estaban desparramadas por ahí. Encapsuló la cocina, la heladera y algunos muebles, pero la casa en sí, la dejo: no iba a llevarse con él todos esos recuerdos.

Por ultimo,cuando vio tirado abajo de la chimenea el retrato de su padre, Yamcha dudó un rato, después lo llevo al patio y con cariño y una lágrima lo dejó sobre la tumba de su madre.

-Los dos están en el paraíso- le dijo Puar, pero lo dijo no solamente como una forma de consuelo sino como un hecho.

Después de un largo silencio Yamcha hizo explotar una capsula y subió a una moto deslizadora cargando a la espalda el bolso con todas sus pertenencias, se secó los ojos con una mano y con la otra puso la moto en marcha.

- Vamos, Puar-

-…¿Adonde-"

-Lejos. No volveré el colegio ya que iba solo por mi madre y no le voy a dar explicaciones a nadie de esto que me duele demasiado... No tengo amigos que me interesen y… cada lugar de esta cuidad está lleno de recuerdos que me van a revolver el alma. Nos vamos lejos, a vivir por nuestra cuenta, sin pedirle nada a nadie-

Yamcha no tenia dudas sobre el hecho de que Puar iba a acompañarlo. Era como si nunca hubiese podido ser de otra forma: y no lo era.

Sin despedirse de su familia, que entendería todo sin necesidad de explicar nada, Puar se subió al hombro de su amigo. No miraron atrás y se entendieron perfectamente: se marchaban con rumbo desconocido para vivir una vida nueva a partir de ese momento, el más triste de sus vidas.

Y así se convirtieron en amigos inseparables.


	3. Chapter 3 Lobo solitario

-Mira, Puar, que hermosa brilla la luna sobre el desierto…-

-La estaba viendo!... La arena brilla como si fuera de oro… ahhh, si fuera de oro en serio!-

-Jajaja, si fuera de oro en serio no tendríamos que robarles a los viajeros que pasan por acá, ¿no te parece?, pero, a lo que estamos, no nos ha ido tan mal, tenemos casa, mucha comida y muchas golosinas… ¿Qué mas nos hace falta?-

-No lo sé… tal vez estamos un poco solos acá… nos harían falta más amigos…-

Hace ya más de un año y medio que Yamcha y Puar dejaron su casa y su tristeza atrás y se fueron a vivir al desierto donde se proveían de todo lo que necesitaban asaltando a los desprevenidos viajeros que transitaban esos caminos.

Como por allí no había mucho que hacer para divertirse Yamcha aprovechaba para entrenar peleando con los lobos que abundaban por la zona.

-Soy como uno de ellos- solía decir el chico -Un lobo solitario-

Sin embargo esa noche se quedó pensando sobre eso de tener amigos.

Tenía a Puar, por supuesto, que lo ayudaba en todo lo que necesitara y también lo ayudaba a asaltar a los viajeros sin decirle si eso estaba bien o mal, pero con todo y ser su mejor amigo Puar no era un compañero de su especie, había cosas que con él no se podían hablar porque el gatito simplemente, no las entendía.

-Sabes- le dijo una vez -Cuando estaba en la ciudad tenia como un imán para atraer a las chicas…¡ como que algo de mi les gustaba! Y yo me escapaba, claro. Pero aquí no hay ninguna. vaya, me gustaría que hubiera alguna para poder escaparme de ella!-

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas amigo? No te entiendo, ¿porque no me lo explicas?

Bueno, era obvio, su amigo no lo iba a entender, porque ni él se entendía.

Esa noche no había ni una sombra en la tierra ni una nube en el cielo. Puar se había quedado dormido. Pero Yamcha no podía dormirse… le parecía escuchar algo:

-Veremos si hay algún peligro por acá… no… mejor no despierto a Puar, pobre, está muy cansado!-

Entonces Yamcha tomo su espada, una poderosa espada guerrera que en algún momento a alguien le había robado y que no le había fallado nunca y salió prestando mucha atención al ruido que escuchaba… ¿alguien se acercaba? ¡Ajá ¡hora de activar la trampa!... eh, no… más bien alguien o algo se quejaba.

-Ui… ui… ui…-

¿Qué sería eso?

-ui… ui… ui…-

-¿Perritos? Alguien había dejado perritos en el desierto? ¡Pero que desalmados!-

Iluminado por la luna Yamcha buscó el origen de los quejidos. Al final los encontró en un hueco de la tierra: no eran perritos. Eran cachorros de lobo.

"Pero que bonitos!" Pensó. "Me los quedaré, los criaremos y serán nuestras mascotas, nos cuidarán y nos ayudarán a asustar a los viajeros para así poder robarles sus cosas!"

Los lobitos estaban muy asustados en ese pozo no muy profundo, seguramente los habría dejado su madre allí y no habría regresado, además parecían tener bastante hambre ya que gritaban mucho.

Yamcha había empezado a levantarlos y a acomodarlos en sus brazos cuando un vozarrón le gritó a sus espaldas:

-¡No te metas con mi familia!-

-¿Eh?" Yamcha se volteó a ver y allí estaba el lobo padre, gigante, negro y con unos colmillos como de treinta centímetros, más o menos.

-Yo no me meto con tu familia, tu fuiste el que los dejo solos. Iba a llevarlos para darles un poco de leche, eres muy mal padre-

-Nadie me llama mal padre y vive para contarlo!- rugió el lobo y se puso en posición para saltar sobre Yamcha pero éste atravesó su espada al frente.

-Bueno, si quieres pelear peleemos, pero mientras tanto tus cachorritos pasarán hambre!-

-¡Les voy a dar de comer chico entrometido con papas fritas!-

Y pelearon. Un largo rato, garras contra manos, espada contra colmillos, pelearon hasta que las manos de Yamcha se volvieron como garras y atraparon al lobo del cuello poniéndolo de costado en el suelo.

-Au… au… au… ¡Me rindo…!

-Ahora, cuida de tus hijitos como corresponde, todavía están gritando!

-Si… esta bien… me has ganado… cuidaré de mis hijitos, tienes razón…-

-¿Berto…?- se oyó sus espaldas una voz que sonaba entre canina y femenina -¿están bien los chicos? ¿Qué está pasando?-

El lobo llamado Berto quedo mas aplastado sobre el suelo de lo que estaba.

-Todo bien querida, estoy hablando con un amigo…-

-Tienes esposa…vaya… bueno, te dejo con ella… ¡adiós!-

La loba se acercaba por el otro lado mientras que el temible Berto que había perdido las ganas de pelear trataba de pasar desapercibido.

"Hasta el lobo tiene familia" pensaba Yamcha "Una esposa loba y sus lobitos… parece que lobos solitarios ya no quedan tantos!"

"¿Solamente yo…?"

-Pero vamos… un día me voy a casar y voy a ser muy feliz con una hermosa chica… claro, ¡en cuanto deje de tenerles taaaanto miedo! ¿Cómo se le deja de tener miedo a algo? Yo, que no le temo ni a un lobo furioso ni a un hombre armado hasta los dientes, ni a un dinosaurio, ni a una tormenta de arena… ni…

La luna caía sobre el horizonte, por el otro lado comenzaba a asomarse el sol. La arena del desierto brillaba con un resplandor rojizo – anaranjado.

En la casa, Puar seguía durmiendo.

-Veamos… Según lo que me dijo el comerciante que asalte el otro día, hoy, por el camino oeste, va a pasar una gente muy importante trayendo un tesoro muy raro… no es momento de dormirse, tendremos que ir a esperarlos… uf, dormiré a la vuelta.

- Puar… ¿me oyes? Tenemos que hacer un trabajito ¿quieres desayunar?"

-Si Yamcha si… pon el agua así hacemos café… ron ron ron….-

-Ron… ron… ron…

-¡Despiértate Puar! ¡Tenemos un trabajo que hacer!-

-¡Au! ¡Si!- Puar se puso en pie de un salto, mejor dicho, se quedó flotando en el aire de un salto.

-¡Basta de ron ron ron ! Tenemos que ir al camino del oeste, poner la trampa y esperar: van a pasar unos viajeros con un tesoro muy raro… me pregunto que será… mmmm ¿serán oro, joyas, piedras preciosas…?

-¿O muchas golosinas…?- suspiró Puar

-Si, eso no estaría mal, pero no tiene nada de raro, ese comerciante me dijo que era un tesoro muy raro-

-Vamos Yamcha, yo estoy listo, llevemos el desayuno con nosotros-

Cargaron una gran cantidad de chocolates y frutas en una bolsa y se subieron a la motodeslizadora.

Les vinieron bien todas las provisiones porque pasaron largo rato esperando: para cuando aparecieron las víctimas el sol estaba alto en el horizonte y hacia bastante calor.

-¡Uf… que aburrimiento! ese comerciante me mintió- pensó Yamcha - le voy a dar su merecido la próxima vez que ande por acá-

-¡Allí, allí… mira!- Una gran camioneta con muchos adornos se acercaba levantando una tremenda polvareda.

-¡Prepárate Puar!, ¡la trampa!-

¡Tac! La trampa exploto poco antes que llegara la camioneta y sus ruedas delanteras quedaron atrapadas en ella.

Yamcha se paró frente a la camioneta con su fiel amigo sobre el hombro y su espada en una mano y se presentó:

-Soy el señor de todo este lugar, denme las capsulas que lleven y sus cosas y podrán irse sin problemas-

Un viejo que parecía disfrazado con un turbante y una túnica bajó tembloroso de la camioneta.

-Les daré lo que quieran, pero, por favor… ¡no me hagan daño! Además no llevo nada de valor…

-¡Mientes! Sabemos que llevas un tesoro muy raro contigo, ¡entréganoslo ahora!- rugió con su mejor voz Yamcha el guerrero, señor del desierto.

-Ahhhh…. Ahhhh, claro, ¡ustedes se refieren a la esfera del dragón!-

-¿Qué? …Ah, claro, eso… a eso precisamente me refiero- Yamcha no entendía nada pero no se iba a dejar atrapar. -¡Ahora dámela!-

El viejito saco de su túnica una bola naranja brillante que tenia cuatro estrellitas negras dibujadas. Se la dio a Yamcha con una obsequiosa sonrisa pero para sus adentros se estaba matando de la risa.

-¡Bien!"…. Yamcha la tomó con un aire guerrero muy decidido y luego se quedó mirándola con un aire… ya no tan decidido.

-¡Bien!…, ejem… si…, y ahora … ¿¡me puedes decir para que se supone que sirve esto!?-

-Pero muchacho, que no escuchaste hablar nunca de las esferas del dragón? Si juntas las siete esferas aparece el gran Dios dragón Shen Long y puedes pedirle el deseo que quieras, el que sea!-

Nunca en su vida, ni Yamcha ni Puar estuvieron más sorprendidos. El deseo que fuera…

-Dime anciano…¿ esas esferas y ese dragón pueden revivir a los muertos?-

-Por supuesto, pero siempre y cuando no hayan muerto de muerte natural y no haya pasado mas de un año de su muerte-

-Mas de un año… como no me enteré antes!-

-Esta todo en el gran libro de las leyendas del dragón hijito… si quieres te lo regalo-

El guerrero y su fiel mascota se quedaron con el libro y la esfera y dejaron ir al viejito.

Gran sorpresa se llevaron cuando regresaron a su casa, y ya muy cómodos se pusieron a estudiar ese tesoro muy raro en forma de bola anaranjada. Mientras la tenían arriba de la mesa la esfera rodó al suelo y se hizo un montón de pedacitos.

-Pero…¡acá en el libro dice que las esferas del dragón son completamente indestructibles!-

-El libro dice la verdad Yamcha, esta esfera debió ser falsa-

-Jajaja, viejito pícaro, ¡me engaño! Pero… esto significa que en algún lado las esferas y el dragón que cumple cualquier deseo existen-

Y luego de pensar un rato añadió:

-Bueno amigo, esto es lo que haremos: esperar a que pasen viajeros llevándolas, nos apoderaremos de ellas y pediremos nuestro deseo-

-Pero… ¿que deseo será ese? Yo no deseo nada en especial

-UY!- Yamcha no se animaba todavía a decir lo que deseaba. Ya no podía revivir a su madre pero…

-Va a ser una sorpresa. Puar… ¡prepárate!-

Mientras pensaba en el deseo que pediría Yamcha se puso mas rojo que la arena del desierto iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol de ese día, en el que, verdaderamente, habían encontrado algo muy raro.


	4. Chapter 4 El primer beso

Puar saltaba de alegría y dos amigos se sorprendían frente a una joven pareja que bailaba sin música en medio del desierto: eran Yamcha y una hermosa chica con el cabello azulado que después de una larga aventura habían decidido, con solo mirarse a los ojos, empezar a conocerse mejor.

Los dos amigos eran un simpático niño con cola y un cerdito medio pervertido.

Ah, si, ¡Puar estaba muy contento! … ¡no era para menos que para estar contento! Después de más de un año de muchos esfuerzos, de innumerables aventuras y peligros, hasta el punto de casi perder la vida, Yamcha había logrado cumplir su deseo, el deseo que había decidido pedir cuando supo lo de las esferas, y lo había cumplido sin la necesidad de pedírselo al dios dragón: perderle el miedo a las chicas, y de paso, había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños: la hermosa, ¿valiente?, e inteligente Bulma.

Después que descubrieran la existencia de las esferas Yamcha y Puar habían intentado robarlas a todos los viajeros que pasaban. No habían encontrado nada, ninguno llevaba ninguna esfera. Pero sus vidas cambiaron cuando se encontraron con un extraño grupo formado por ese niño con cola: el increíblemente fuerte Goku, (que en un desafortunado primer encuentro en el que pelearon le había sacado un diente a Yamcha) el cerdito medio pervertido que se llamaba Oolong y que había sido compañero en el colegio donde Puar estudio transformaciones,( y no precisamente un recomendable compañero), y la hermosa chica que ahora se reía de las bromas de Yamcha: Bulma.

Sucedía que Bulma la chica del cabello azulado que en un primer encuentro había aterrorizado a Yamcha, era más que bella, era muy inteligente ya que tenía un radar que podía encontrar las esferas con mucha facilidad, indicando adonde estaban.

Ella había encontrado ya dos esferas, una en el sótano de su casa y otra en una cueva, Gokú tenia otra que había heredado de su abuelito.

Los viajeros las estaban juntando, y Yamcha se decidió a quitárselas pero resultó que el niño Gokú era demasiado fuerte como para pretender quitarle las esferas de a una, y encima iban en compañía de Oolong, que tenia la misma capacidad de Puar para cambiar de forma aunque por tiempo limitado.

El cerdito complicaba complicaba las cosas, y también la bella chica, así que ante las dificultades, el guerrero del desierto y su fiel ayudante decidieron seguirlos en todos sus pasos hasta cuando tuvieran todas las esferas, entonces podrían quitárselas todas juntas.

Los siguieron por muchos días, mientras, Yamcha intentaba mantenerse a una distancia prudente de Bulma (que lo encontraba guapísimo y no podía creer que fuera un bandido) porque las chicas (¡y ésta especialmente a la que encontraba tan perfecta!) le seguían causando pánico.

Intento mantenerse a una prudente distancia pero en una ocasión le salvaron la vida a esta chica: ¡nada menos que cuando el jefe conejo mafioso, por una extraña magia la había convertido en zanahoria! Puar convertido en ave la había rescatado.

Yamcha también intentó mantenerse a una prudente distancia en el castillo de Pilaf, donde los encerró este marciano que con sus sirvientes Mai y Shu, el perro, querían apoderarse de las esferas para dominar el mundo. Encerrados en ese laberíntico castillo habían luchado a la par por sus vidas, y se habían amontonado corriendo por los pasillos sin salida. La lucha se torno desesperada, especialmente cuando Goku se convirtió en un mono gigantesco perdiendo todo control de sí mismo rompiendo todo y tratando de matar a todos: allí fue que Puar, cumpliendo fielmente la orden de Yamcha los salvó convirtiéndose en tijeras y cortándole la cola al simio gigante en el que se había convertido Gokú, ya que la cola era la fuente de su transformación.

Y cuando al fin apareció el dios dragón ya no les habían importado sus deseos: era más importante evitar que ese marciano psicópata de Pilaf no llegara a cumplir el suyo que era dominar el mundo.

Oolong intervino oportunamente impidiendo que Pilaf pidiera su perverso deseo y obteniendo a cambio su deseo más preciado de cerdito fetichista: una prenda interior femenina.

Siii…¡Oolong era todo un fetichista! O sea, se enloquecía con ciertas cosas… en fin, como dijimos, ¡era un poco recomendable compañero! Puar le había contado a Yamcha que por este tipo de motivos lo habían expulsado de la escuela de transformaciones…: por robarle la ropa interior a una maestra.

¡Habrase visto! Sin embargo el cerdito podía ser simpático y hasta agradable, y sin querer queriendo se convirtió en amigo incondicional de todo el grupo, de Bulma, de Gokú, y también de Puar.

El cerdito había cumplido su deseo y ahora llevaba la prenda en la cabeza, a modo de gorrita sintiéndose muy satisfecho, pero Yamcha había perdido la oportunidad de pedir su deseo, y Bulma, que deseaba más que nada en el mundo tener un novio guapo también había perdido su oportunidad y se quedó muy decepcionada… hasta que miró a los ojos a Yamcha… entonces sintió que se estaba cumpliendo su deseo. ¡Yamcha era muy guapo!

Y cuando Yamcha miró a los ojos a Bulma también él cumplió su deseo y le perdió un poco el miedo a las chicas, ahora se irían a la ciudad a empezar una nueva vida. A conocerse mejor, y después quien sabe…

-Ella es mi chica, Puar- había dicho -Por ella y por mi nuevo amigo Goku voy a dejar esta vida de bandido-

-¡Pero que felicidad Yamcha!- se entusiasmó su compañero

Y partieron: Gokú se fue a entrenar con el maestro Roshi a la isla de Kame House y Yamcha, Bulma Puar y Oolong partieron a la ciudad del Oeste, rumbo a la corporación Capsula hogar de Bulma.

Pero la relación comenzó con el pie izquierdo, como quien dice: no más partieron cuando se quedaron a pie en medio del desierto y bajo una tormenta de arena. Pasaron varios días allí muertos de calor y con arena hasta las orejas, sin poder bañarse y casi sin tener que comer hasta que unos viajeros los rescataron.

Para cuando llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, que era donde vivía Bulma con sus padres ella estaba de pésimo humor, sucia, llena de arena, transpirada y cansada. Sin muchas consideraciones asignó un cuarto para Yamcha y Puar y otro para Oolong y mandó a su proyecto de novio a bañarse con muy mal modo:

-Te prestaré un cuarto para que te quedes mientras estés en la ciudad, pero por favor báñate inmediatamente ¡no quiero que me apestes toda la casa! Estas transpirado, lleno de arena ¡y tu pelo luce horrible!-

-Pero… Bulma… tu también estas igual… y yo no te veo horrible… -

-Ya… cállate y metete al agua…¡ ah! ¡y también baña a tu gato!-

Bulma muy maliciosamente pensó que al intentar bañarlo Puar lo iba a rajuñar todo, después, mientras ella se bañaba, se perfumaba y se ponía ropa limpita y mientras su mamá servía una rica cena acompañada por un delicioso postre se arrepintió de ser tan mala con el pobre chico. Ya había reconciliado con Yamcha y con la vida.

La madre de Bulma era joven y tan hermosa como había sido la mamá de Yamcha, inclusive a veces bromeaba diciendo que era su hermana.

Pasaron varias semanas muy tranquilas en la Corporación Cápsula. Yamcha encontró varias salas enormes para entrenar y le pidió permiso a Bulma para usarlas. Bulma recomenzó el colegio.

De colegio Yamcha ya sabemos que no quería ni oír hablar. Puar se divertía muchísimo jugando con los animalitos que había en abundancia en esa enorme casa y Oolong… bueno… había encontrado una diversión mucho menos inocente que la de Puar: mirando a las chicas en bikini por TV.

Una viernes a la tarde Bulma regresó del colegio con un muy visible mal humor.

-¡será posible!- le grito a nadie mientras tiraba su mochila sobre el sillón y se dirigía a la heladera a buscar una leche chocolatada -¡será posible! ¡Soy la chica más linda del colegio, tengo el novio más guapo y todavía no tuve ni una cita! ¡Y todavía ese cavernícola con pelos largos no me ha dado ni un beso! ¡Estas cosas solamente me ocurren a mí!

-Pero… ya va a ver… ¡me va a escuchar!- continuó - A una chica tan linda como yo no se la puede tratar de esta forma! O me invita a una cita como corresponde o que se olvide de haberme conocido! ¡me va a oír! ¡Yamcha, me va a oír!"

De hecho Yamcha la oía. Apenas llegaba la hora en que Bulma regresaba del colegio él dejaba de entrenar y se acercaba a recibirla, el problema es que aun no había superado tanto su timidez: se acercaba pero se quedaba largo rato atrás de la puerta pensando en que decirle.

"Una cita" pensó "tengo que invitar a Bulma… ¿pero con qué dinero?" Cuando dejó su casa del desierto no había traído consigo nada de valor, tampoco tenía mucho que traer ya que allí vivían al día.

-¿Qué hago Puar? ¡¿Cómo voy a hacer para invitar a Bulma?!no tengo nada de dinero!

-Podemos robar algo…-

-No, ya hemos dejado esa vida atrás, Puar…-

-Es cierto. ¿Y no tienes nada de valor para vender?-

-Ahh. Claro que tengo: mi espada-

-Pero… Yamcha…es tu arma de guerrero-

-No te preocupes, un arma no hace a un guerrero: es el espíritu. No seré menos guerrero porque no tenga mi espada, además aquí en la ciudad, si la usara todos se espantarían. Y Bulma vale para mi más que cualquier cosa…-

El problema fue que no le dieron por su espada tanto como esperaba y ese domingo Bulma quería disfrutar todo el día: habían planeado todo: a la mañana irían a un parque de diversiones, después al cine, después a cenar y por último a bailar a algún lugar muy romántico.

¡Para pagar todo eso Yamcha tendría que haber vendido varias espadas!

Cuando fueron al parque de diversiones Bulma se pidió un montón de refrescos y helados y se quiso subir a todos los juegos, Yamcha le ganó varios ositos en los tiros al blanco. Al final estaban muy contentos y Bulma de muy buen humor.

-Bueno querido Yamcha… ahora vamos al cine, dan una película muy romántica: un vampiro que se enamora de una mujer lobo… ah… ¿puedes pedirle a Puar que se vuelva a la casa a jugar? No quisiera tener tanto público…

-Bueno: ¿Puedes llevar los ositos a casa Puar? ¡Gracias! Nos vemos esta noche amigo!

-¡Nos vemos Yamcha! ¡mucha suerte!

"Más que suerte" pensaba el chico "tendría que asaltar un camión de caudales…"

Pidieron las entradas para el cine. Gran sorpresa se llevó Bulma cuando se enteró que tenía que pagar ella.

-¿Cómo que no tienes dinero ¿como…? ¿Es que en tu mundo del desierto las mujeres les pagaban a los hombres, no te da vergüenza?"

-Pero… los guerreros no pensamos en el dinero… nuestra vida es pelear por la gloria…-

-Uf- respondió Bulma -eso es cierto, Goku era así, jamás pude hacerle entender el concepto de dinero, en fin, tendré que pagar el resto de la cita-

En la mitad de la película sentados muy juntos y con mucho calor ya que en ese cine habían puesto el aire acondicionado al máximo, Bulma le susurro… -Yamcha… ¿no vas a darme un beso…?-

-Ahhh… pero… hay mucha gente-

-¡mucha gente!... pero si esta oscuro…-

-No es cierto. Hay unas lucecitas por ahí... en la pared…-

-¡Eh! ¿Cállense ustedes! ¡queremos ver la película!- se empezaron a escuchar las voces de molestos spectadores.

-¡Ya viste lo que lograste, Yamcha! Todos nos gritan!-

- Eres tú la que grita…

-¡Silencio!- bramó un señor gordo y junto con esto volaron palomitas de maíz y algún que otro vaso vacio de gaseosa.

-Pero… este cavernícola salido de un hoyo del desierto que no sabe tratar a una chica…- salió murmurando furiosa Bulma. -Yamcha!- le gritó -¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! Vamos a cenar, y tendré que pagar yo, por supuesto…

-Por supuesto…-

La cena transcurrió sin que se dijeran ni una palabra. Bulma le lanzaba miradas furiosas y el muchacho se comía un plato lleno tras otro sin preocuparse. Bueno, no se preocupaba porque no había mirado a los ojos a su chica.

-¡Uf! Que rico!..." "Bulma… emmmmm que era lo que pensabas…¿ adonde dijiste que querías ir a la noche? Porque… mira para afuera: creo que esta oscuro… ¿ves? Creo que es de noche.

-Pensaba tirarte en un conteiner de basura, troglodita- se dijo Bulma por lo bajo, pero cuando levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos negros del chico se olvidó del conteiner.

-Vamos a bailar-

-Pero… yo no se lo que es eso…-

-¡Uf! No seas tonto, tienes que moverte nomas, según la música, vamos-

Al fin Yamcha no bailó tan mal, después de todo no era muy diferente moverse para esquivar un golpe de moverse al compas de la música para esquivar las patadas del resto de los bailarines. La que tuvo que esquivar varios pisotones fue Bulma pero, contrariamente a su costumbre no se quejó demasiado. Cuando ya había recibido el quinto y ya le dolían demasiado los pies le dijo a su novio. -Estoy muy cansada… vamos a sentarnos ¿si?-

-¡pero si apenas empezamos a divertirnos!... uy… bueno-

Se sentaron en un rincón solitario del patio, debajo de un árbol de flores que habían decorado con luces chiquititas de colores. Parecía que ya era muy noche y no se veía la luna.

"Acá no hay gente…" pensó Yamcha "o por lo menos… no se ven cerca…

¿Qué le preocupaba tanto? Era algo que deseaba desde que tenía memoria…

Bulma sonreía, por suerte, ya no estaba enojada y se veía hermosa, tan o más hermosa que cuando la vio por primera vez, igual de hermosa y de peligrosa.

El nunca le había temido a los peligros, lo que fuera podía enfrentarlo con su poder de combate. Pero este no era un enemigo a combatir, era como un abismo sin fondo al que tenía que tirarse sin paracaídas, porque en el fondo de ese abismo, estaba seguro, había una nube muy suave para recibirlo… y un tesoro más valioso que cualquiera que se hubiese podido robar.

Ella sonreía y lo miraba anhelante… y bueno, había que tirarse…

Acercó su boca a la de ella y puso sus labios sobre los suyos… ¿eso era un beso?

Era en verdad un tesoro… ese calor en los labios hacía que se estremeciera todo con un placer desconocido hasta entonces.

Así Yamcha el lobo solitario le dio el primer beso a su novia y nadie los interrumpió por un largo, largo rato.


	5. Chapter 5 El torneo y las acosadoras

-Como se pasa de rápido el tiempo estando en la ciudad, no puedo creer que falte nada más que un mes para el torneo de las artes marciales, Puar, amigo, tendré que hacer un entrenamiento intensivo-

-¿Y que se supone que estuviste haciendo hasta ahora Yamcha?-

-Bueno… es que aquí… con tantas comodidades y con mi novia… no podré entrenar como corresponde. Tengo que volver a un lugar desolado, como las montañas, para entrenar con los lobos, como antes-

-Uy-

-No te preocupes, Puar, tu te vas a quedar aquí, vas a cuidar a Bulma y a Oolong y podrás seguir jugando con los animalitos…-

-Pero… Yamcha…-

A Puar le daba pena separarse de su amigo, nunca, desde que se marcharon rumbo al desierto después de ese fatídico día se habían separado mucho tiempo. Se iba a quedar solito…

-Volveré, y voy a estar listo para ganar ese torneo!... Puar… yo no te llevaré a ningún lugar donde corras peligro

-¿Y cuando te vas?-

-Ahora. Así va a ser mas fácil despedirme de Bulma, mas me demore, mas lío se va a armar con ella...

-Bueno, yo me quedaré a tranquilizarla-

Pero Puar, a pesar de su buena voluntad pudo hacer poco para tranquilizar a la bella chica del cabello azulado. Bulma se negó a hablar con el o con nadie del tema. -Que se vaya donde quiera- dijo -se ve que le importamos poco-

Puar sabía que eso no era así, pero que cosas, Bulma era una chica complicada, lo supo desde que la vio en el desierto aterrorizando a su amigo con su belleza, su aura era azul y roja: por un lado pura pasión y por otro pura inteligencia y cálculo lo que resultaba una mezcla muy inestable.

Después de un par de días Puar se sintió inútil en esa casa sin Yamcha, con Bulma ofendida y con Oolong que no se despegaba del canal de las modelos "¿que tendrá de interesante eso?" se preguntaba Puar.

Así que decidió irse unos días a visitar a su familia, que vivía en la ciudad vecina. Tendría que volar un poco, pero bueno…

Después de tres días de vuelo Puar llego a su casa. Todo parecía como que se había ido ayer: Lapsy, la mamá y Keemun, el papá lo saludaron como si se nunca se hubieran despedido. Y… la verdad era que no se había despedido… aunque estuvieron separados casi cuatro años…

Anhui y Assam las hermanitas menores habían crecido e iban camino a ser señoritas gatitas: una de color rojizo y la otra dorada.

Ninguno de los hermanos mayores estaba allí.

-Y mis hermanos papi?- le preguntó Puar a Keemun que leía el periódico -¿Adonde están?-

-Se fueron cada uno con un humano, hijito. Decidieron quedarse para siempre como cachorros y cuidarlos. Cada uno eligió a un chico que lo necesitaba mucho y bueno, tu hermano mayor eligió a una niñita que perdió a sus padres en un accidente-

-Si, yo también elegí quedarme para siempre como un cachorro, así podré estar siempre al lado de mi amigo Yamcha. El me necesita mucho, sobre todo desde que perdió a su mamá.-

La especie de Puar era una especie única en la tierra, podía elegir en cualquier momento de su infancia entre crecer y llegar a formar su familia o quedarse como cachorros para siempre y cuidar a los humanos que habían elegido. Esa era su misión. Solo tenían que pedírselo a su Dios y él les concedía su destino. Ellos nunca, pero nunca, se arrepentían de lo que habían decidido.

La familia de Puar era muy diferente de cualquier otra: ellos no discutían, no se reprochaban nada, no se preocupaban si alguno faltaba, tenían muy clara su misión y ni siquiera necesitaban hablar de ella. En cambio hablaban de otras cosas.

-¡No saben el amigo que tengo!- contaba Paur -¡Es un cerdito con unas mañas! No lo entiendo para nada, pero no debe ser nada bueno… ¿se acuerdan que les conté de mi compañero de colegio, Oolong?"

-Uy- dijo Lapsy, la mamá -¡Oolong, si, de los cerditos de la montaña! De esos si que no sale nada bueno! pero tampoco nada demasiado malo… ¿y que otros amigos tienes hijo?-

Puar les contó todo sobre Yamcha y Bulma y también sobre Gokú, el niño que se había convertido en simio gigantesco.

-Que lindo, pronto esos dos se van a casar y vas a tener muchos niños con quienes jugar!- dijo Anhui muy entusiasmada.

-Ojala…- en esto Puar estaba dubitativo. No, definitivamente la relación no iba por ese camino. Lo había visto… sus auras por algún motivo se negaban a mezclarse. Pero en eso sería el destino quien lo decidiría, por lo pronto Assam había preparado una torta y la traía para tomar el té.

-Ah Assam, pero si te has vuelto un toda un ama de casa… ¡tu si que te vas a casar!- dijo el papá.

Todos rieron.

-No se- contestó la gatita dorada -el año que viene entro a la escuela de transformaciones, igual que Puar-

-¡Que bien!-

Y así entre charlas, risas y tomar té con tortas terminó la visita.

A la siguiente semana Puar estaba de vuelta en la casa de Bulma esperando a Yamcha. Y entre una cosa y otra pasó un mes.

Bulma estaba de un humor terrible, como tantas otras veces. Puar trataba de explicarle que había sido una decisión de Yamcha irse a entrenar para el torneo pero ella no quería ni escucharlo.

-Ya lo sé, y me preocupo!- replicó de muy mal modo.

Bulma iba con una bolsa de compras, Oolong sin intenciones de ayudar en nada y apoyado muy displicentemente en una pared, replicó con toda mala intención: -pobre Yamcha, quizás un animal de las montañas se lo comió-

-¡Ay no!…- y Puar no quiso ni imaginarlo.

Bulma estaba tan ofuscaba que ni miraba ni escuchaba a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Por eso fue que se cruzó sin mirar delante de un camión. Y ya el camión que no podía frenar estaba a punto de convertirla en una alfombra de pelo azulado desparramada por la calle cuando unos brazos muy fuerte y muy rápidos la sacaron del camino y la dejaron segura en la vereda, eso sí, de las compras no quedaba más que una naranja aplastada.

¡Un pordiosero con un viejo traje azul, barbudo y sin un diente la había rescatado! Que desagradable! ¿Tendría que agradecerle a ese hombre tan feo? Ni pensarlo…pero que sorpresa se llevó Bulma cuando escuchó que ese hombre le decía… -No tengas miedo, soy Yamcha-

Puar corrió a abrazarlo.

-Tanto tiempo amigo! ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Me da mucho gusto verte, Yamcha!-

No podía ser… ese ser zaparrastroso y posiblemente pulgoso… era Yamcha, ¡su guapo novio!

La verdad, el recibimiento de su novia estuvo lejos de ser lo que el chico había esperado, a pesar de haber llegado justo para salvar su vida, ella no le perdonaba al parecer tres cosas: la pinta que traía, que no la hubiera llamado en su ausencia, y que al primero al que había saludado fuera a su "gato".

Como conclusión se paró frente a él y le dijo -Un mes preocupándome por ti, y ahora que llegas ni siquiera me saludas-

-Lo siento…-

-Además, ¿no sabes que el cabello largo ya no está de moda? ¡uf! Creo que mi novio debería cuidar más de su persona- y se fue caminando delante con paso ofuscado y decidido.

Yamcha se quedo muy preocupado.

-¿Tan mal me veo Puar…?-

-Bueno… (el gatito no quería mentirle a su amigo) -Creo que con un baño y ropa limpia te verás mucho mejor… Lo que pasa, me parece, es que a Bulma no le gusta que lleves el pelo tan largo-

Ya bañado y con ropa limpia Yamcha se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto, de repente tuvo una idea:

-Puar… conviértete en tijeras y córtame el pelo… quieres?-

-Como digas, Yamcha!- ¡POM!

La verdad, el gatito sabia tanto de cortes de pelo como de física cuántica, pero le puso su mejor voluntad, y para cuando terminó, se destransformó y vio a su amigo, comprobó que no había quedado tan mal, digamos en fin, que pudo haber sido peor.

Para Bulma fue una muy agradable sorpresa ver a su novio con el pelo corto "¿pero a que peluquería habrá ido?" se quedó pensando "debería demandarlos"

-Eh… Yamcha…- lo llamó "antes de salir para el torneo…-¿Quieres que te empareje un poco el pelo? ¡esta bastante desprolijo!-

¡Puar se quedó muy triste!

El Gran torneo de las artes marciales fue muy emocionante. Se encontraron con Gokú, el gran amigo de Yamcha,y con su nuevo amigo y compañero de entrenamiento: Krilin, tambien encontraron al anciano y gran maestro Roshi, (que para variar un poco ligó un garrotazo de Bulma que se merecía por sus perversas miradas), y tuvieron oportunidad de medirse con un montón de luchadores de todo el mundo y de las más variadas especies.

Yamcha llegó a las finales, pero fue derrotado por el gran Jackie Chun, quien, al fin, resultó vencedor del torneo. (y quien en fin no era otro que el maestro Roshi disfrazado) La gran sorpresa de la final fue cuando Goku se volvió a transformar en mono gigante, Puar ya estaba dispuesto a convertirse en tijeras para cortarle la cola pero Jackie Chun tuvo una mejor idea… y destruyó la luna. La luna era la causante de la transformación.

Si bien no ganó el torneo, Yamcha obtuvo mucho de él. Se hizo famoso, ¡y no solo por ser uno de los finalistas!

Es que, además, fue considerado por toda la prensa como el luchador más atractivo del torneo.

Consiguió muchos contratos para luchar y dinero, que muy buena falta le hacía. Su vida parecía muy bien encaminada, pero toda cosa buena trae consigo alguna complicación, como veremos.

Una noche cuando salía de una lucha de exhibición se vio rodeado por un grupo de chicas, entre ellas había una con un muy visible sobrepeso que estaba decidida a no permitirle avanzar un paso.

-Yamcha! Yamcha! Fírmanos un autógrafo, Yamcha!-

-AAAAYYYYY! ¡Pero si es más guapo personalmente!-

-Uy- Se dijo Puar -Todas estas mujeres van a aplastar al pobre de Yamcha…-

-Si, permiso, chicas, muy amables pero… debo irme… mi novia me va a venir a buscar…-

-Yo seré tu novia!-

-¡No! ¡Yo! ¡YOOOO!

-Permiso… por favor chicas…-

No había forma de avanzar.

-Emm, chicas… si les doy un beso a cada una… ¿me dejan pasar?-

-Siiii! Claro! Por supuesto!-

El problema fue cuando apareció Bulma y vio a Yamcha besando a las chicas. ¡Se enojó muchísimo! La verdad, no podría haberse puesto más furiosa. Le grito de todo, le echó en cara que lo había rescatado del desierto, que era un retrasado que ni siquiera estudiaba, que no le importaba nada de ella, y que, en todo caso se quedara con esas mujeres…

A pesar de todo lo enojada que estaba no lo echó e su casa, eso sí, no volvió a hablarle, y ni hablar de lo que se enojó cuando a día siguiente descubrió que las chicas del club de admiradoras habían seguido a Yamcha hasta su casa, se habían apostado debajo de una de las ventanas y gritaban por él pidiendo por más besos. Definitivamente: ¡Era insoportable!

Y, definitivamente: no volvería a hablarle.


	6. Capitulo 6 La isla secreta de Bulma

Ante todo, a los que van siguiendo la historia, les agradezco mucho, he escrito muchos trabajos para la universidad, pero esta es mi primer historia de ficción, aunque para ella haya tomado los personajes prestados. Sé que hay muchas historias aquí que superan la mía, pero estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por brindarles algo interesante y legible.

Como verán la idea es ir saltando por partes de la historia, para mostrar algunas cosas diferentes. En este capitulo les cuento sobre como pudo haber sido el primer acercamiento entre Yamcha y Bulma, pero lo contaré de una forma... bueno, espero que les guste… y, por favor ¡dejen opiniones!

¡Gracias a los que me sigan!

* * *

En la isla de Kame House Yamcha y Krilin estaban entrenando con todas sus fuerzas para el próximo torneo de las artes marciales. Yamcha estaba seguro que en ese torneo no iba a ganar ningún Jackie Chun, ¡lo iba a ganar él! Y por supuesto, Puar apoyaba a su amigo ya que sabía que eso le iba a dar felicidad.

Ninguno de los dos sabía quien era de verdad el tramposo de Jackie Chun pero en fin… Yamcha tenía una gran confianza en el maestro Roshi y su extraño entrenamiento: estaba seguro que con él podía superar cualquier pelea. ¿Acaso Goku no había casi, casi, ganado el otro torneo? ¡Roshi era un gran maestro!

Además Yamcha estaba muy feliz porque su novia Bulma había ido a pasar las vacaciones allí. ¡Dos años hacia que se conocían! ¡Cuanto tiempo y a la vez cuan poco! Cada vez que se acordaba de cuando estuvieron a punto de terminar para siempre gracias a su club de admiradoras Yamcha pensaba que tenia que agradecerle a Gokú que la historia no se hubiese terminado allí. Gracias a que salieron a correr tantas y tan extrañas aventuras habían terminado juntos de nuevo.

Habían salido de nuevo a buscar las esferas del dragón y habían luchado contra la temible patrulla roja, (temible e invencible hasta que ese solo niño de increíbles poderes, Gokú la había derrotado completamente).

También habían luchado en el palacio de Uranai Baba para que la retorcida hechicera de quinientos años de edad les adivinara adonde estaba la última esfera del dragón. Y era muy importante encontrar esa esfera para revivir al papá de Upa, un indiecito con el que Puar se había encariñado mucho y que había sido asesinado por el malvado Tao Pai Pai.

¡Hasta el pobre Puar había salido lastimado en una de esas aventuras! Yamcha recordaba con cariño que le había salvado la vida en el castillo de Uranai Baba cuando en la pelea contra la momia se había convertido en pájaro y le había picado la cara, evitando que esa momia deforme le rompiera la espalda. La momia lo había apartado de un golpe y lo había estrellado contra el suelo. ¡pobrecito!

Después de eso Yamcha se prometió que nunca más permitiría que Puar corriera ningún peligro.

Caía la tarde en Kame House. Los chicos habían terminado un largo día de entrenamiento y descansaban sentados en reposeras mirando ponerse el sol. El maestro Roshi y Oolong intentaban mirar con los últimos rayos del sol una revista con fotografías de las conejitas playboy.

Lunch, una chica que tenía dos personalidades, de rebelde y de niña buena ahora estaba con personalidad de niña buena y preparaba la cena mientras Puar la ayudaba pelando papas.

-Ey, Yamcha…- el chico que descansaba escuchó que Bulma le susurraba al oído. -Ven… que no se entere nadie, quiero mostrarte algo…-

Lo llevó a una parte de la isla en la que nadie los veía, hizo explotar una cápsula y apareció una lancha a motor. -Sube- le dijo en voz baja.

- Pero... ¿adonde vamos? ¿Puede venir Puar…?

-¡Que ni se te ocurra!... digo… no, mejor no. Te quiero mostrar una isla que descubrí y donde puedo tomar sol tranquila-

-Y porque… ¿una isla…?-

-Es que en Kame House no hay forma! El otro día le pedí a Puar que me pasara el bronceador por la espalda y cuando me quise dar cuenta el tontito se había dejado quitar el pote por Oolong y por el pervertido de tu maestro!, si, si, ya sé, no me lo digas, Puar es adorable… ¡pero esos dos siempre están al acecho! Sobre todo tu maestro.

-Uy, bueno… Roshi tiene sus mañas, pero es un gran maestro. ¿Sabias que en su época fue el hombre mas fuerte de la tierra?-

-En su época habrá sido el mas fuerte ¡pero ahora es el mas degenerado!-

-Pero nunca nos da mal ejemplo…-

-Ahhhh claro, mejor no me hagas acordar Yamcha! Porque te voy a tirar a que te coman los tiburones…-

-¿Eh?... no se… a que te refieres-

-¡A las veces que te pesqué espiándome en la ducha!-

Yamcha sintió que su cara se ponía muy como el sol que caía sobre el horizonte: caliente y roja.

-Pero…- intentó decir -es que… bueno… sabes, la primera vez que te vi, sin querer… me asusté mucho… creía haber visto algo horrible y…-

Bulma miró por el costado de la lancha… no… no había suficientes tiburones. En cuanto viera suficientes, lo tiraba.

-No podía soportar ser tan tonto- agregó él.

-Bueno, olvídalo… ¿quieres? Ya tenemos más de dieciocho años, somos casi adultos. Nuestra relación debería ser también mas adulta, no te parece?-

-¿Eh? Si.. claro…

-Sabes Yamcha… a veces creo que eres mas inocente que tu gato… está bien… es algo que me gusta. ¿Sabes? Yo no soy tan inocente… debe ser por eso que no me puedo subir a la nube voladora. ¡Aunque tú tampoco! Bueno, llegamos.

Era una isla muy pequeña, elevada varios metros sobre el mar a la que podía llegarse saltando por unas piedras de la orilla, solamente se veía la arena oscura y dos o tres palmeras. Nada más.

-¡Ahhh! Acá si que estabas tranquila Bulma… ¡no hay ni un animalito! pero ya está tan oscuro que ni nos vamos a ver la cara… encima, ya no tenemos luna desde que Jackie Chun la destruyó.

-Ven... acostémonos sobre la arena que está calentita… y mira, ¡que claras se ven las estrellas!-

-Me pregunto cuantos seres viven en las estrellas, cuantos mundos hay por allá… no sabemos nada de las estrellas-

-Ja, eso te pasa por no estudiar, sabemos mucho, en realidad… bueno, mi papa hizo un mapa con todos los sectores de la galaxia y galaxias vecinas. Hay muchas estrellas con planetas-

-Bueno, pero eso le quita el misterio ¿no? ¿Qué gracia tiene mirar algo de lo que ya sabes todo?-

-¿Por eso me espiabas no?-

-Y… ¿eh? Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Bueno... olvídalo…-

-Deberíamos volver Bulma… mañana nos tenemos que levantar muy temprano para entrenar y…-

-Mañana muy temprano regresamos entonces… ya no tengo ganas de manejar, nos quedamos a dormir acá-

-¿Acá? En la arena? Estas loca? Va a venir un cangrejo del mar y nos va a morder… o uno de esos bichos con muchas patas…-

-Ja ja ja ja… el gran guerrero del desierto le tiene miedo a los bichos con muchas patas! ¿es en serio?

-No-

- ¿Entonces? ¿a que le tienes miedo?-

-Creo que a ti… Bulma…-

-Bueno, ya no me tengas miedo. De todas formas… igual, nunca te vas a subir a la nube voladora-

-No… no creo… bueno, sí, creo que tienes razón, ya es tarde para regresar…

De tanto que había vivido en el desierto y entrenado con las criaturas de la noche Yamcha tenia una vista casi felina, así, con la débil luz de las estrellas podía ver los millones de destellos de la arena, la espuma plateada de las olas… el cabello azulado de Bulma lacio y desparramado alrededor de su cabeza, y el enterito color rosa que usaba… Bulma, siempre, a propósito o no ¡se vestía muy sexy! Parecía que ser sexy era parte de su ser, si no era sexy, no era Bulma.

Ella era una pregunta que Yamcha no había podido responderse nunca, y que tal vez nunca iba a responderse… o a lo mejor, la respuesta la tenía él y no la sabía.

¿Qué es una mujer? se preguntaba Yamcha en esos momentos.

¿Qué es ser una mujer? se preguntaba Bulma.

En cierto modo era la misma pregunta pero era Bulma la que quería sentirse mujer y Yamcha sabía, aunque no quisiera pensarlo, que lo que quería era sentir a una mujer.

Pero: ¿Que decir en esos momentos?

-Vas a ser mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos… Bulma…-

-Eso espero…-

* * *

Al amanecer los dos estaban muy dormidos sobre la arena que ya se había enfriado, y soplaba un viento molesto.

Una pata fría se posó sobre la mejilla de Bulma: era nada menos que la tortuga, que había nadado hasta allí buscando a Yamcha para que empezara a entrenar.

-Despiértense chicos… es muy tarde y Yamcha tiene que entrenar…- dijo la tortuga con su vozarrote tortuguil.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH- gritó Bulma -¡pero que haces aquí… como te atreves! Bicho perverso!-

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices Bulma, apresúrense a regresar por favor...

-Por favor, no la retes Bulma… es una tortuga…-

-Pero… pero… escúchame bien tortuga: que ni se te ocurra decir nada a nadie de lo que viste acá ¿me escuchaste?-

-Y porque habría de decir nada?-

-AAAAAHHHHH! Pero… bueno, ¡ya vete!-

-Pero apresúrense- la tortuga se volvió a meter al mar y se fue nadando.

Ahora era Bulma la que se sentía como el sol que empezaba a asomarse. ¿Adonde habría quedado su enterito rosa?

-¿Esto buscabas?- Yamcha se lo entregó con una sonrisa pícara y era la primera vez que Bulma lo veía sonreir así. Y le gustó.

Al final, después del susto con la tortuga, a Bulma y a Yamcha no les quedó otra que reírse.


	7. Chapter 7 Las cicatrices eternas

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que alguna vez pensaron que Yamcha se hizo sus cicatrices abriendo una lata de atún para Puar… jajajaja, en serio, creo que esas cicatrices se merecían una historia más o menos a la altura del personaje. Espero que les guste ¡y espero sus opiniones!

Namaste.

* * *

Y los años siguen pasando…¿cuantos ya? ¡Uy! Para Puar fueron tres años solito, sin su compañero Yamcha, solamente lo vio una vez en esos tres años cuando el muchacho interrumpió su entrenamiento para visitarlos en ciudad del Oeste.

Puar había estado viviendo en casa de Bulma, muy bien cuidado, con el cerdito Oolong con quienes se habían hecho grandes amigos,y ¡la verdad, el pobre cerdito siempre daba para reírse un poco! Puar también había ido unos dias a su casa, a la fiesta de graduación en transformaciones de Assam, y se había reencontrado con algunos de sus hermanos mayores. Anhui se había ido muy lejos, con la humana a quien iba a cuidar para siempre. El gatito esperaba volver a verla algún día.

Y su Yamcha… había ido a visitarlos, pero pasó la mayor parte del tiempo buscando estar a solas con Bulma… ¡no le pudo contar muchas cosas! De más esta decir que a Puar no le importaba que su amigo no le dedicara todo el tiempo a él, "tal vez"… pensaba el minino azul, "pronto tengamos niños para jugar…" pero, por lo pronto, no ocurrió tal cosa.

Yamcha volvió a su entrenamiento por todo el mundo, y ahora se reencontraban antes del tercer torneo de las artes marciales, tres años después que el terrible Piccoro dai-ma-ku fuera derrotado (luego de haber hecho estragos en la tierra) y tres años después que Ten Shin Han le quebrara una pierna a Yamcha en el otro torneo. Después de eso el guerrero de tres ojos se había disculpado, y ahora eran amigos, tanto que habían entrenado juntos todos esos años.

¡Lo bien que hacían en no guardarse rencores!

Bulma, que ya era toda una mujer, no se mostró muy cariñosa con su novio, ¡después de tanto tiempo que la había dejado plantada! Pero a Puar sí que le dio felicidad volver a verlo, vaya… Yamcha también había madurado, ya era todo un hombre. Venia vistiendo unas ropas grandes y extrañas y tenía dos profundas cicatrices que cruzaban sus mejillas.

Y Goku… había crecido, si, pero parecía un niño en el cuerpo de un joven. Su aura era tan blanca como siempre, ¡aunque mucho más fuerte!

Llovía como si nunca fuese a parar de llover. En una habitación Yamcha ya vestido con su traje de pelea que llevaba la marca del maestro Roshi no podía dormir y conversaba con su inseparable amigo Puar.

-En estos años he entrenado la mayor parte del tiempo… mañana lo voy a demostrar… Puar... vaya, no me puedo dormir, me parece que voy a seguir practicando un poco-

-Vas a ganar amigo! Pero... dime ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esas cicatrices?-

Esas marcas como una cruz en el rostro de Yamcha preocupaban al gatito… nadie parecía haberse fijado, pero… ¿cómo se las habría hecho?

-Uy… es una larga historia… te voy a contar pero no le digas a nadie ¿si? Ni a Bulma ni a Oolong… esto fue cuando me fui a pelear sólo contra el demonio de las montañas azules… ¡y ya se había rendido! Cuando, como corresponde, lo quise ayudar a levantase me cruzó la cara con sus uñas… y me dijo que su marca no se me iba a borrar nunca… ni en este mundo ni en el otro. ¿Sabes? Se creyó que me iba a ir muy triste… ¡pero yo llevo estas cicatrices con orgullo de guerrero!-

-¿Y porque no quieres que nadie se entere?-

-Ah… eso… bueno… cambiando de tema, sabes? Estuve entrenando en la torre Karin, con el gran maestro Karin. Es un gato como tú… un gato inmortal. ¿tú no eres inmortal verdad Puar?-

-No amigo! Yo soy otra especie y en realidad no soy un gato. Incluso tenemos un Dios diferente…

-Ah…, Bueno, me voy a entrenar, ¡duerme un poco amigo! ¡Mañana va a ser un día muy largo!-

Si… mejor no seguir hablando de las cicatrices, pensaba Yamcha, no podía… no podía contarle ni siquiera a Puar toda la historia.

Estos son los recuerdos de Yamcha:

"…_Las montañas azules, las más altas del mundo… habían subido hasta allá con Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz. Se decía que allí habitaban temibles guerreros y querían probar sus fuerzas. Krilin se fue a la montaña sur, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz a la montaña oeste y a Yamcha le quedó la montaña del norte, la más alta y la más fría de todas, que se decía, estaba habitada por un demonio de incalculable antigüedad y poder, para Yamcha, eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle, enfrentarse al ser más poderoso, para así ganar en fuerza. No se le ocurrió pensar que peligros podría traer consigo ese poderoso demonio. _

_Llegó, después de una semana de caminar por un camino casi inexistente, con un aire que cada vez se enrarecía mas y hacia cada vez más difícil dar un paso, con un frío que congelaba los huesos, Yamcha llegó a la cima de la montaña norte, frente al palacio del demonio._

_Apenas si llegó a ver el frente de ese siniestro palacio, hecho de granito negro, cuando un fantasma, todo negro, vestido de negro y cubierto con una capucha negra apareció de la nada al frente suyo._

-_Paseeee...- le dijo el negro ser con una voz de ultratumba -la señora lo está esperando-_

-¿_Qué? ¿Que señora?_

-_La señora Hexenbiest. El demonio que gobierna este lugar. Lo está esperando-_

-¿_Me vio llegar…? realmente es un gran demonio- se dijo Yamcha y siguió adelante dejándose conducir, ya que no le quedaba otra, por el encapuchado._

_Entró a una sala enorme, fría y lúgubre como debería ser el infierno. En un extremo, muy elevado sobre la superficie y sin escalera visible había un trono de ébano y sentada en él una mujer con los ojos rojos y la piel violeta, tenía sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y desde esas alturas lo miraba fijamente._

-_Bienvenido guerrero- dijo la mujer -acércate a mí y veré si puedes pelear conmigo-_

_Yamcha no vio como acercarse ya que la mujer estaba muy arriba. Sin embargo ella descendió flotando de su trono y se paro frente a él. Le tocó la frente con uno de sus dedos terminado en uñas rojas de cómo diez centímetros. Entonces Yamcha sintió un frío como el frío de mil inviernos recorrerle la espalda y sintió como si algo de su vida se hubiese congelado._

-_No peleare contigo. No tienes suficientes pecados en el alma. Vete. ¡vete por donde viniste!" rugió la Hexenbiest y su cara, que era la de una mujer bella se transformó por un segundo en un monstruo.-_

-¿_Que? Claro que tengo pecados… ¿y tu ? ¿como puedes saber?"_

-_Yo veo el alma de los humanos… pasado, presente y futuro. Bueno, tal vez no vi suficiente, a ver… cuéntame ¿Qué pecados tienes? A ver si me divierto un poco-_

-¡Ni te imaginas! _He matado… he robado… he mentido…_

-_Aja, como fue eso, cuéntame a ver si te creo…-_

-_Mate a dos hombres, los que asesinaron a mi madre-_

-_Bah, eso no cuenta, no eras tú en ese momento-_

-_Durante dos años viví en el desierto robándole a todo el mundo-_

-_Ya… pero te arrepentiste, así que eso no cuenta-_

-_Y le mentí a una niñita diciéndole que estaba enamorado de ella…- (Yamcha se refería a la pequeña Milk, cuando buscaron por primera vez las esferas del dragón)_

-_Jajaja, ¡que tonto! Pero me divertiste un rato así que te daré una segunda oportunidad, a ver si encuentro algo en serio, sino te echaré muy lejos de aquí y no peleare contigo. Y ni se te ocurra atacar porque apenas lo hagas sin mi permiso, aparecerás del otro lado de la tierra. Acércate. Y la demonio extendió sus uñas._

-_Ay… no…- Yamcha no quería volver a sentir ese frío que le congelaba el alma, pero no le quedaba otra si quería pelear con la Hexenbiest, así que de muy mala gana se acercó._

_Esta vez el frío duró mucho más tiempo. El corazón del joven se estaba congelando cuando la demonio lo soltó._

-_Bueno… encontré algo. ¡Ya sé adónde te voy a marcar! Quién diría, ¡con tu noble corazón! ¡Eres un vanidoso!-_

_Eso si que le dolió a Yamcha. ¿Vanidoso? ¿El? Pero, qué cosa tan fea… maldita demonio, ¿que se creía haber visto?_

-¡_Vamos a pelear!- gritó Yamcha dando un salto hacia atrás._

-_A pelear!- rugió la Hexenbiest, y le lanzó un golpe, y otro y otro, lo golpeaba con sus manos terminadas en esas uñas asesinas y con sus pies pequeños pero tan duros como el acero._

_Yamcha esquivaba casi todos los golpes y cuando podía la golpeaba con una de sus técnicas. ¡No podía dejar que esas uñas lo tocaran! Encima le resonaba la ofensiva palabra en la mente "vanidoso"_

-_Golpe colmillo de lobo!- y -patada voladora de lobo!-_

_Allí la demonio cayó al suelo._

-_Ríndete-_

-¡_Idiota!- ella se puso en pie de un salto y desde el aire pateó a Yamcha, varias de sus patadas le alcanzaron la espalda._

-_Uf!, que diabla tan fuerte! Bueno… ya me cansé... ¡Kame… hame… haaaaaaa!_

_Una ráfaga de ardiente energía proveniente de las manos del joven alcanzó a la bruja en el pecho y la arrastró hasta la otra punta de la sala, dejándola tirada en el suelo._

-_Me rindo… ahora… haz honor a tu estirpe guerrera y ayuda a levantar a tu oponente caída-_

_Yamcha se sentía bastante mal ya que las patadas que había recibido parecían haberle quebrado varias costillas pero, por su honor de guerrero, se acercó a levantarla. Cuando se agachó sobre ella recibió en pleno rostro una lluvia de arañazos, esas largas y rojas uñas llenas de veneno del infierno le cruzaron una de las mejillas a pleno y la otra, debajo del ojo._

-_¡Maldita!-_

-_Ja… jajajaja! Vanidoso, muchacho vanidoso, ¡te llevas mi marca para siempre! La marca que no se te quitará ni en este mundo ni en el otro! Tu vanidad será tu ruina, pobrecito Yamcha! Vas a perder lo que más quieres en el mundo… pobrecito"_

_La Hexenbiest a quien el kame-hame-ha no le había hecho en realidad ningún daño, tiró a su oponente al suelo y saltó sobre él. Esta vez desgarró toda su ropa con las uñas, dejándosela hecha unos pedazos que apenas si se sostenían sobre su cuerpo._

-_Vas a pasar un poco de frío… ¡adiós!-_

_Una explosión violeta y Yamcha se encontró a kilómetros del castillo, en medio de la nieve y casi sin ropa, con un viento helado que le congelaba los huesos._

_Caminó por horas, tratando de calentase un poco y cuando llegó a la aldea más cercana pidió ayuda a unas personas que pasaban,y después, casi sin sentido, cayó al suelo helado._

_Una amable pareja de ancianos lo recibió en su casa y le dio unas ropas como las que se usaban en la aldea, muy abrigadas. En pocas horas el muchacho estaba recuperado, aunque le dolían muchísimo las costillas. Pero eso tenía una solución instantánea , ya que el maestro Karin, el gato sagrado, le había dado unas semillas mágicas capaces de curar cualquier herida. Se comió una y al instante dejó de sentir dolor._

_Agradeció a los ancianos y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Pero antes de partir recordó algo._

-¿_No tendrán por casualidad, un espejo?...¡ gracias!_

_Allí estaban las marcas en su cara. No se habían borrado con las semillas que curaban cualquier daño. Allí estaban como había dicho la bruja: "no se te quitarán ni en este mundo ni en el otro… pobrecito Yamcha…"_

_Se sintió sucio… maldito, humillado, la hexenbiest le había tocado una de las partes más vulnerables de su ser, maldita… malditas uñas rojas… no podía, no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya…_

"_Que me tape la cara… eso querría ella… que me muera de la vergüenza por su marca… no lo haré! Soy más fuerte que lo que ella pensó! Llevaré estas cicatrices con orgullo de guerrero… para siempre"_

* * *

Al día siguiente en el torneo Yamcha recibió un gran golpe a su orgullo de parte de, nada más ni nada menos el Dios Kamisama camuflado como hombre débil. En un desgraciado momento todos, menos Bulma y Puar se rieron de él. Luego usó su mejor técnica: el soukidan, una bola de energía que podía dirigir a voluntad y así y todo fue derrotado, sin sufrir grandes heridas, eso sí.

Pero había sido derrotado por un ser muy poderoso, (un dios, nada menos) ¿Por qué se iba a quedar amargado? Bulma y Puar también lo entendieron así y se sintieron felices, igual que él: había hecho su mejor esfuerzo.

Además, el hijo de Piccoro Dai-ma-ku se fue derrotado, Gokú ganó el torneo y no olvidemos mencionar que en el medio de las peleas Milk la niñita a la que Yamcha le había mentido una vez y que ahora se había convertido en una hermosa chica se comprometió para casarse con su amigo Gokú.

¡Qué momento tan incomodo fue cuando la otrora niña le recordó su promesa a Yamcha! ¡Bulma casi explota! Bueno, ahora, que todo había terminado… seria el momento de reconciliarse.

Y sería un hermoso momento.


	8. Chapter 8 Suri

Siete años pasaron, el mundo había cambiado completamente.

Yamcha miraba las estrellas esa noche de verano y ya sabía lo que había en ellas.

Había miles de mundos… algunos mundos habitados por seres extraños y otros por seres casi igual a ellos, humanoides. Mundos donde se jugaban intereses y se libraban batallas por la dominación y el poder, mundos crueles y sanguinarios como había sido el planeta Vegeta y mundos pacíficos habitados por seres casi divinos, como Namek.

La vida y la muerte le habían pasado por encima al guerrero del desierto, lejos, allá perdido en un recuerdo había quedado el tímido adolescente que un día, con su mascota y su dolor se fuera a vivir sin pedirle nada a nadie, sin necesitar de nadie. Ahora sabia cuanto necesitaba del amor y la amistad, y aunque siempre tuvo a su fiel Puar ya no podía pensar en vivir sin sus amigos, Gokú, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz... y sin un amor, ¡que vida seria esa!

Y que cosas, su mejor amigo, Goku, había resultado ser un extraterrestre: había llegado siendo un bebé en una nave espacial, y había sido la llegada de su hermano Raditz proveniente del mismo planeta, Vegeta, lo que había cambiado todas las cosas en el mundo. Después de esa visita supieron que una gran amenaza caería sobre la tierra un año después.

Para enfrentar esa amenaza y durante ocho meses Yamcha habían entrenado con Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz en el templo sagrado de Kamisama, había aprendido a controlar su ki y a volar por los cielos (ahora no tenía nada que envidiarle a Puar) y hasta había muerto virtualmente en una cámara de simulación, entrenando y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para enfrentar a dos saiyajins.

Los saiyajins eran los guerreros mas fuertes (y mas peligrosos) del universo y los dos únicos que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de su planeta llegarían a la tierra en un año siguiendo a Raditz, que había muerto derrotado por Piccoro. Goku, que también había muerto en ese enfrentamiento se entrenó en el otro mundo con Kaiosama, y regresó resucitado por las esferas del dragón y con poderes increíbles.

Yamcha también había mejorado muchísimo y ¡se sentía tan seguro cuando llegaron esos saiyajins! Estaba realmente seguro de que él sólo podría derrotar a los dos. Pero en vez de enfrentar a alguno de los guerreros tuvo que luchar contra unos bichos verdes y deformes nacidos de una semilla maligna llamados saibamans. Al primero lo derrotó sin problemas pero…

Creyó entonces que iba a terminar con todos cuando, sin previo aviso, una de esas cosas se abrazó a su cuerpo y explotó, y con la explosión se llevo la vida de Yamcha. Un dolor como nunca antes había sentido… y la vida en la tierra había quedado atrás.

¡Cuanto había sufrido el pobre Puar!… ninguno de los dos quería acordarse. El gatito se habría muerto de tristeza si no hubiera surgido la esperanza de encontrar las esferas del dragón del planeta Namek para revivirlo. Las esferas del dragón de la tierra ya no existían porque había muerto Piccoro y junto con él Kamisama, que era su otra mitad y era el dios que las había creado. Sin él las esferas carecían de poderes.

¡Pero Bulma había sido muy valiente! Sin pensar en el peligro había encontrado una nave espacial, la del mismísimo Kamisama y había viajado con Krilin y Gohan a Namek a buscar las esferas.

También Goku viajo a Namek y allí se desató una de las batalla más terribles de todos los tiempos en el universo. Al fin de esa batalla el cruel emperador reptiliano al que llamaban Freezer había sido derrotado y Namek fue destruido.

Lástima que Goku se había quedado allí, en la explosión de Namek, y Yamcha no lo pudo ver cuando al fin revivió en la tierra, pero en su regreso a la vida se encontró con su novia, Bulma,y con su fiel Puar, luego revivieron sus otros amigos, y pasaron un año muy agradable, aunque interrumpido por ese extraño suceso en Kame House… cuando respiraron una neblina negra, perdieron la conciencia y luego, cuando despertaron, todo estaba hecho una lástima, como si unos seres malignos hubiesen destruido todo. Después se enteraron que los seres malignos eran ellos, bajo el poder de un demonio.

Un año de tranquilidad y una hermosa vida en la casa de Bulma hasta que el reptiliano, Freezer, apareció en la tierra y con él ese extraño joven del futuro…

-Pero si no hubiera sido por ese chico del futuro ya no habría tierra- pensó Yamcha en voz alta mientras, recostado en una reposera en el patio de la casa de Bulma miraba las estrellas -¿verdad Puar?-

-Uy, si, que miedo que pasamos ese día-

-Y lo peor fue lo que dijo de los androides, pero para cuando lleguen voy a estar listo… a propósito… ¿Vegeta habrá terminado de usar la cámara de gravedad? Porque quiero entrenar un poco… ¡a ti ni se te ocurra acercarte allí Puar!"

-No, no…-

-Por favor, quedarías aplastado… no me hagas acordar de cuando me enojé contigo por seguirme con Bulma al encuentro de Freezer-

-No, no Yamcha, tranquilo, yo me quedo acá… pero… Uy… se me olvidaba… tengo que decirte algo-

-Si?-

-La periodista amiga tuya llamó hoy, dice que te espera esta noche en el parque de diversiones…-

-¿Suri?-

-Si… Suri…, pero Yamcha, eso está mal… pobre Bulma-

-Puar… por favor… ya voy a arreglar las cosas ¿si? No pienses mal… vaya ¡Suri! ¡y yo que quería entrenar toda la noche…!-

Así estaban las cosas, junto con la vida había vuelto el amor, y respecto del amor… nunca Yamcha había pensado verse en una complicación semejante.

Todo comenzó cuando volvió a jugar al baseball, después de todo, allí ganaba dinero, y él no iba a ser un mantenido… y si quería casarse, tenían que tener con que… en fin, y con el juego volvieron sus admiradoras, con quienes siempre se portaba muy amablemente (desatando la furia de su novia Buma) y después, vino Suri…

Suri había nacido en una humilde aldea del norte y sus padres eran campesinos pero ella llegó a la ciudad decidida a abrirse camino estudiando y terminó trabajando como periodista en la cadena más importante de televisión del país. Físicamente era delgada, bonita, tenía ojos verdes y un largo cabello color arena que usaba suelto y adornaba con flores o moños. Para esa época tendría unos treinta años, mas o menos como Yamcha.

Y era tan femenina… Suri era la respuesta a la pregunta de Yamcha que nunca había podido terminar de responder Bulma: ¿Qué es una mujer? Una mujer debía ser como ella… suave, dulce, amable, ¿o no?

La conoció al final de un partido de baseball, cuando una avalancha de fans no lo dejaba pasar, la periodista le había susurrado -Si me das una nota exclusiva, te saco de acá- y le indicó una salida por el fondo del estadio.

-Y que quieres que te cuente, mi vida no es interesante- (si tenía que contarle lo interesante se armaba una revolución planetaria)

-Quisiera saber porque eres siempre tan amable con tus admiradoras… los jugadores no suelen ser amables…-

-Es… ayyyy… es na-tu-ral en mi…- Ahí Yamcha sintió como sus mejillas se ponían color tomate maduro…

-¿Tienes novia? ¿Te casaras pronto?-

-Bueno… supongo… no estoy… eeeem, perdona, ¿escribes para una revista deportiva o para una revista romántica?-

-Uh, disculpa… esa pregunta no estaba entre las planeadas… ¡escribo para la cadena más importante del país! perdona la pregunta, pero, es que, al igual que a otras chicas me caes muy bien… y quería saber si tenias novia… si no tuvieras novia sería mejor ¿no?-

-Aaaahhhh,… no, no tengo…-

Que mal hacia Yamcha en dejarse llevar, pero esa admiración y ese interés de las chicas ¡era justo lo que le hacía tan bien! ¿Necesitaba esa admiración? Tal vez si… desde que descubrió que no era y nunca sería el guerrero más fuerte del mundo la necesitaba más, la verdad, no le importaba perder con Goku, pero ¡Diablos! ¡Ser derrotado por un bicho verde asqueroso que te explota en la panza…! ¡era para destruir la autoestima de cualquiera!

Definitivamente: necesitaba esa admiración y Bulma no parecía dispuesta a dársela. Mientras esperaba a Suri en el parque (sería la cuarta, quinta, sexta… vez que se veían) Yamcha pensaba que Bulma últimamente mostraba mucha admiración por Vegeta, ese extraterrestre paranoico que se alojaba en su casa, "claro, Vegeta es un sayayin, un monstruo nacido nada más que para pelear, encima el príncipe de su raza… y Bulma lo admira… ufa…"

-Yamcha…- dijo una voz muy dulce a sus espaldas.

-¿Suri? ¡Suri! Te traje un oso… toma...-

Le entregó un oso de peluche rosa que, a decir verdad había comprado cinco minutos antes en el parque, pero Suri parecía encantada.

-Gracias! Eres tan amable… eso es lo que me encanta de ti, siempre te he visto ser amable-

-Eso… es lo que me viste- "qué bueno que no me vio en una pelea" pensó Yamcha y agregó: -bueno, Suri… yo… no solo soy lo que tú me has visto, también soy un luchador-

-Ah, ya lo sé-

-En serio?-

-Te recuerdo del último torneo de artes marciales, yo estaba en la cobertura periodística, aunque me fui cuando peleo Piccoro. Sigo tu trayectoria desde entonces. Y, tú… tú estabas muerto-

-¿Queee? ¿Como? ¿Como puedes saber eso?-

-Estuve en la cobertura periodística de la lucha con los guerreros del espacio. Te vi morir-

-Bueno… reviví con una magia… una magia muy poderosa-

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Pero por favor, cuéntame del otro mundo, ¿estuviste en el paraíso?-

-No exactamente… veras, los guerreros no vamos al paraíso… por lo menos, no enseguida…-

Y Yamcha se vio contándole a Suri todas sus aventuras con Kaiosama y de cuando peleó con las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, recién salidas del infierno… hasta le contó que había aprendido a volar, vaya, ¡esa chica, era mucho más de lo que él creía! seguramente era tan inteligente como Bulma.

-Así que puedes volar… ¿me llevas a dar un paseo?-

-No debo hacerme ver por la gente…-

-Tienes razón, pero… cuando no nos vea nadie, me llevarás verdad?-

-Si, adonde quieras-

-Lo que si puedes hacer ahora es darme un beso ¿no?-

-Eso si…-

-Y lo que si también puedo y debo- pensó Yamcha mientras entrenaba al fin en la cámara de gravedad -es aclarar las cosas con Bulma-

Se sentía muy mal por mentirles a las dos, aunque, objetivamente, no hacía nada específicamente malo…

Bien, estaba entrenando: entonces elevó la gravedad igual que había visto hacer a Vegeta: a trescientas G. Quedó aplastado por un cuerpo que ahora pesaba más de veinte toneladas… empezó a sentir los huesos crujir y a punto de estallar en pedazos… se iba a morir de nuevo… nunca supo con que fuerzas pudo poner un dedo sobre el control y apagar la gravedad.

No… él no era un saiyajin, no era como Vegeta… no iba a soportar nunca semejante entrenamiento, pero quería saber hasta dónde podría llegar dentro de lo que él era: humano.

Se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente se levantaría muy temprano (le pidió a Puar que lo despertara con un café) y hablaría con Bulma.

Todas buenas intenciones que quedaron en el olvido. Y así pasó un día, y otro, y muchos.

Ya se había hecho una costumbre que Puar lo despertara tempranito y con un café muy fuerte, así podía empezar a entrenar, aunque después de su malísima experiencia no volvió a meterse en la cámara de gravedad.

Estaban con Puar bajo unos árboles, empezando a precalentar (Puar no digamos que entrenaba pero apoyaba a su amigo dándole siempre ánimos) cuando se escuchó una explosión tremenda. Corrieron para allá: era la cápsula de gravedad que había explotado con Vegeta adentro.

"Pobre... después de todo" Pensó Yamcha "Pero ¡que preocupada está Bulma…!

Pero el saiyano seguía vivo, hecho pedazos pero vivo y con su actitud omnipotente de siempre… y Bulma ahí... encima de él… y Bulma ¿Qué hacía Bulma?

Puar estaba tan asombrado como él pero lo que Puar vio nunca lo supo nadie.

Sobre el aura rojinegra del saiyajin brillaban chispas rosas… el mismo rosa que brillaba sobre todas las personas capaces de sentir amor. Las mismas chispas rosas que tantas veces vio en el aura de Yamcha, en el aura de Bulma… y esas pequeñas chispas se encontraban con las de Bulma y se encendían nuevas luces al encontrarse unas con otras: rosa y azul… rojo y rosa, rosa y rojo.

Eso… solo Puar, como un ser especial, podía verlo, pero como no podía expresarlo con palabras humanas solo podía mirar sorprendido como nunca en su vida.

Y Yamcha también estaba sorprendido, y peor aún cuando Bulma ignorándolo completamente se fue atrás del herido Vegeta y se quedó cuidándolo, esperando a que despierte.

Yamcha se quedó afuera sentado bajo un árbol acompañado de Puar que estaba más callado que de costumbre y pensaba que ya, ahora, era el momento de aclarar las cosas…

"Bueno, es ahora o nunca" se dijo. Entró suavemente a la habitación donde descansaba el príncipe herido y llamó a Bulma.

-Puedes venir un minuto… tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante-

-Pero que… ¿que puede ser tan importante ahora?-

Su padre la alentó a salir

-Se recuperará- dijo -Sólo déjalo descansar un rato-

Salieron y se sentaron en el jardín.

-Puar…- dijo Bulma -Tráenos unos refrescos de la cocina, ¿quieres?

-Voy- dijo el gatito. Yamcha le hizo una seña… como para que se demorara un rato.

-Bulma…- empezó -tengo que aclararte unas cosas, no quise molestarte, estando tan- (resaltó ese tan) -ocupada, pero… hay algo que tengo que decirte…-

-No des tantas vueltas por favor-

-Sabes bien que siempre quise que fueras mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos… que nos casarámos… ¿te acuerdas cuando vino ese chico? Goku hasta creía que estabas embarazada…-

-Estas dando muchas vueltas-

-Bien, no lo hare más, te lo prometo… es que… hace un tiempo… conocí a una chica, una periodista…-

-Ya lo sabía-

-¿Eh? ¿Como que lo sabías? - No podía creer que se lo tomara así, tan tranquila.

-No que fuera una periodista, pero sabía que me engañabas"- dijo levantando ya el tono de voz, te oí hablar por teléfono, te vi salir en medio de la noche, olí tu perfume… Yamcha, por favor, no me estás diciendo nada nuevo-

-No sé qué quieres decir… yo no te engañé nunca… al menos no de la forma que insinúas… eran tonterías, como lo de la novia de Krilin, que te enojaste tanto por lo que me dijo… una tontería… nunca te engañe de esa forma...-

-¡¿Y de que forma entonces?!- ya el tono se había elevado peligrosamente.

-Es que... a Suri… creo que la quiero…-

-¡¿Suri?!… ¡bien…!

Bulma sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y prendió uno murmurando: -Suri-

-¡ARGHHH! ¡ Bulma! ¡Una mujer no fuma! ¡¿Que haces?!

-Y quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que hace y lo que no hace una mujer ¿eh? Puedes decirle lo que quieras a esa Suri, o como se llame… a partir de acá terminamos para siempre-

Puar se acercaba con dos refrescos y una carita muy triste.

-¡Puar!- dijo Bulma cambiando totalmente el tono de voz -Gracias, pero, por favor, tomate tú mi refresco, yo no quiero-

-Yamcha…- Puar miro a su amigo con expresión de reproche -¿Qué hiciste?-

Algo se escuchó desde adentro de la habitación… un quejido seguido de un amenazante -Ka – ka – ro –to…-

"El príncipe paranoico" pensó Yamcha.

Y Bulma entro corriendo a atenderlo.

-Ni hablar, Puar… vamos a dormir, mañana me despiertas como siempre-

-Bueno, te preparare café con tostadas-

Pero ni haber aclarado las cosas con Bulma le daba tranquilidad a Yamcha, ya no sabía lo que quería, además si los androides ganaban la batalla en tres años ya no habría futuro, ni amor, ni familia…

"Al final, Vegeta es el único que la tiene clara" Pensaba Yamcha mientras miraba por la ventanilla de la cámara donde el saiyajin entrenaba, todavía muy lastimado.

-Puar- dijo -Vamos a hacer un viaje para entrenar, ¿qué te parece?-

-Qué bien! Podre acompañarte…-

-Si amigo, y mañana iré a despedirme de Suri-

Después pensó "y ojala vuelva a ver a Bulma pronto…"


	9. Chapter 9 Lo que pudo haber sido

Estamos en Ciudad del Oeste. Amanecía, y el día se presentaba nublado, lluvioso y bastante frío. Suri se despertó molesta: no solamente tenia que levantarse temprano sino que tendría que ir a hacerle una nota a un sujeto llamado Mister Satán: un luchador que tenía fama de ser bastante atrevido con las mujeres, y justo la mandaban a ella, ¡que fastidio!

Ese Mister Satán dirigía una importante academia de artes marciales, aparentemente era un peleador muy poderoso, pero Suri se acordaba de Yamcha y sus amigos y de como pelearon en el otro torneo y contra los guerreros del espacio…no, no creía que ni Mister Satán ni nadie pudiera llegar a ser tan fuerte como ellos. Por lo que había investigado, los poderes de Yamcha y sus amigos no tenían comparación en la tierra. Pensaba también que los ejecutivos de la cadena de noticias la hacían trabajar sin consideración, como quien dice, la mandaban al frente de todo mientras ellos se quedaban en sus oficinas decidiendo que se publicaba y que no, manipulando todo. Recordó que muchas veces ella había llevado notas muy interesantes y por las que había trabajado mucho, y sin embargo, ni se las tomaron en cuenta.

¿No sería hora de empezar a trabajar de otra manera? Le hubiera gustado hacer una investigación sobre algún tema, escribir un libro y porque no, ganar mucho dinero… por ejemplo, sobre los guerreros venidos de otros mundos, o sobre la patrulla roja y ese científico loco que estaba escondido en algún lado creando unos androides malignos…

Cuando pensó sobre esto Suri se puso triste recordando que Yamcha estaba lejos entrenando para pelear contra esos androides, hacia más de un año le había contado todo esto apresuradamente y había partido con su inseparable Puar a un viaje para entrenar… bueno, había partido, pero no sin una cariñosa despedida…

-Más de un año… bastante más… ahhh Yamcha… ¿adonde estás?- Pensaba Suri.

Terminó su cereal con leche y se dispuso a partir para hacer la poco interesante nota.

Al atardecer de ese día Yamcha y Puar estaban esperando a Suri en la puerta del departamento.

-Que hombre tan tonto- se decía Suri mientras subía las escaleras -Se cree que porque es famoso puede tener a la mujer que quiera… ¡conmigo está equivocado! Lo voy a llamar, si… ¡cuando el infierno se congele!… ah, ¡si Yamcha estuviera aquí! ¡como le daría su merecido!- y diciendo esto llegó a su departamento e iba abrir la puerta.

-...AAAAHHHH! ¡Yamcha! Eres tú! ¡Y Puar! ¿Como han estado?-

¡Que felicidad! Allí estaba su apuesto guerrero, con su gatito azul sobre el hombro.

-Suri, querida… pero… tu, ¿como has estado?-

-Hoy particularmente mal, pero por favor, pasen chicos así se cambian se ropa, se bañan y comen algo…-

" Y la verdad" pensaba Suri "a Yamcha le hace falta un baño y ropa nueva porque así se parece a un monje venido a menos…"

Yamcha tenía puestas unas ropas largas como las que se usan en los conventos, y era precisamente allí, en el antiguo convento de Ten Shin Han donde había estado entrenando esos últimos meses.

-Jajaja ¡Suri! ¡pero si Puar no usa ropa!

Suri río un rato con la broma pero después se puso seria.

-Quédese en casa unos días, tengo una sola habitación pero en algún lado te puedo acomodar Yamcha… y voy a armar una camita para Puar-.

-Bueno, unos días…es que pensaba, si no te molesta, dejarte a Puar ya que tengo pensado irme para terminar de entrenar en un lugar peligroso-

-No, claro que no, no me molesta… dijiste peligroso? Uy, bueno, hablamos después que se bañen ¿si? Voy a encargar comida.-

Yamcha traía su traje de pelea en un bolso pero no lo quería gastar mucho ya que lo reservaba para el gran día de la llegada de los androides, sin embargo, para adonde tenía pensado ir ahora, podía ponérselo… ¡ah! Pero tenía que cortarse el pelo: recordó que a ella no le gustaban los cabellos largos… "Bueno, voy mañana, esta noche puedo quedarme con Suri" pensó.

-Ahora por favor cuéntame dónde han estado, ¿si?, ah… ¡pero que hambre tenías Yamcha…!- Suri se asusto un poco frente al muchacho que no paraba de tragar una pizza entera tras otra.

-Esto, em, esto no es nada, cuando estuvimos en el ártico atrapamos una ballena y la comimos en una semana… ¡entrenar da hambre!"

-¿Y adonde mas estuvieron?-

-En una isla del ártico como te dije, y en el desierto… regresé al lugar donde estuve cuando era adolescente, y vi al lobo Berto que ya es abuelo…-

-¿El lobo Berto?-

-Un antiguo conocido… jajajaja… también fuimos a Kame House adonde saludé a mi viejo maestro, y después nos fuimos a un convento de la cima de las montañas negras, un lugar muy frío! Pero, se me olvidaba, te traje un regalo-

Yamcha puso en la mano de Suri una pequeña piedra.

-¿Ves? Es una piedra en forma de corazón, la encontramos en la montaña negra ¿te gusta?-

-¡Ah! Que detalle tan tierno…

Suri la tomó con cariño aunque, la verdad, no le encontraba la forma de corazón, más bien le parecía un garbanzo.

Cuando Suri se fue a dormir, Yamcha, contrariamente a lo que había decidido se acercó a la ventana y se fue volando rumbo a la Corporación Cápsula.

"Bulma siempre a esta hora siempre está despierta trabajando" pensaba "y si voy mañana tal vez esté demasiado ocupada"

Que raro, no se sentía el ki de Vegeta por ningún lado y tampoco estaba la cápsula de gravedad que en realidad era una nave.

Era tal como pensaba, Bulma estaba despierta arreglando unos aparatos. Lo hizo pasar apenas llamó a la puerta.

-¡Tanto tiempo Yamcha! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Entrenaste mucho? Pasa por favor… tomemos un café… ¿quieres?-

Pero… cuando la tuvo al frente, Yamcha no podía creer lo que veía… Bulma, siempre tan cuidadosa con su figura… ¿Qué le había pasado? ¡Estaba muy gorda!

Demoró un rato en darse cuenta, ya que su mente no lo aceptaba.

-¿Me ves distinta verdad?-

-No, no… estas tan linda como siempre-

Bulma se miró la panza y dijo con voz soñadora:

-Va a nacer en un par de meses, tal vez menos-

-¿Eh? Pero…¡¿ Que?!-

Yamcha se sintió muy tonto… , ella no estaba gorda, estaba embarazada, pero ¿de quién?

-El papá se fue a entrenar al espacio- siguió diciendo Bulma -Pero seguramente regresará a verlo después que nazca, y falta un año para que lleguen los androides así que…, ya sabes… él jamás dejaría pasar una pelea-

-Pero... pero... ¿que dices Bulma…? ¿acaso… te casaste?

-Bueno, según las leyes de la tierra no, pero cuando ellos toman a una mujer lo hacen para siempre, de por vida… así que viene a ser lo mismo que casarse-

-¿Ellos…? Bulma, por favor… dime… ¿que está pasando?...-

A esas alturas Yamcha sentía que todo el edificio de la corporación cápsula se derrumbaba encima suyo. De a poco su mente armaba el rompecabezas, pero se negaba a creerlo.

-Ellos los saiyajins, el padre del bebé que voy a tener es un saiyajin, Vegeta…-

Yamcha estuvo a punto de gritar tan furioso como nunca lo había estado en su vida, estuvo a punto de decirle a Bulma todas las malas palabras que tampoco había dicho nunca en su vida, estuvo a punto de irse, golpeando cuanta puerta se le cruzara… y sintió su corazón tan destrozado como su cuerpo muerto antes que Enma Daio lo reconstruyera.

Pero ese odio inicial se apagó de golpe al darse cuenta que estaba frente a una futura mamá, fuese quien fuese el padre…

Y solamente pudo decirle:

-Pero… Bulma como… ¿como con él y no conmigo?-

-Supongo que estas sorprendido…- Prosiguió ella con voz dulce -y sabes... lo que menos quería era lastimarte, no puedo explicar mucho… digamos que… deje de cuidarme… es que ¿sabes? A ti te tuve siempre y parecía que siempre te iba a tener, podíamos esperar lo que quisiéramos, podíamos esperar a casarnos… yo quise ser la madre de tus hijos, Yamcha, pero… el tiempo se pasó, dejamos de amarnos y… Vegeta… bueno… a él no estoy segura de tenerlo siempre, creo que quise que todo pasara de golpe ¿entiendes? Él me tomó de una vez y me dijo que eso era una unión de por vida… son sus costumbres… las costumbres de su planeta-

Silencio de Yamcha. No entendía nada ¿de qué costumbres hablaba? Bulma continuo con su explicación:

-Lo que no sé es cuánto dura una unión de por vida para ellos ya que los saiyajin no valoran mucho la vida… tampoco sé cuantas mujeres podían tener… él no me lo dijo… pero yo sentía, temía… que él podía irse de mi lado en cualquier momento, así que dejé que todo pase…-

Un peso como de varios planetas caía sobre el corazón de Yamcha. Que revelaciones tan dolorosas. Que todo pase... claro: con él.

Al fin habló: -Las costumbres de su planeta… tal vez en su planeta cuando se cansaban de sus mujeres las mataban, y así se terminaba la famosa unión, ¿no?-

-Si, puede ser-

-Bulma… ¿es que no entiendes? Tu vida corre peligro…-

-No. Y por dos razones: primero, este no es su planeta y segundo, él no es el asesino despiadado que era bajo las órdenes de Freezer. En eso estoy tranquila. Él no me matará. Puede irse, pero no me matará, ni a mí, ni a nadie más-

-Lo dices tan segura… pero…Bulma… si necesitas cualquier cosa, por favor… si corres cualquier peligro, por favor, me avisas, ¿si?-

"Ya te dije que no corro ningún peligro"

La voz de Bulma sonaba autoritaria, como cerrando toda discusión. Después de un rato de un incómodo silencio agregó con un tono increíblemente suave:

-Querido Yamcha… tú vas a ser siempre mi amigo, ya te perdoné haberte enamorado de esa Suri, yo también me enamoré de Vegeta así que no nos preocupemos más… te deseo que seas feliz y dale mis saludos a Puar ¿si?-

-Si…-

Ya no quedaba mas nada por decir ni hacer allí. Era seguro que la relación con Bulma se había terminado para siempre pero no era tan seguro que ella no fuese a necesitarlo, así como estaban las cosas no podía irse lejos, quien sabe… por ejemplo: si ese hombre volvía y pretendía llevarse a su hijo para irse a hacer desastres por los otros planetas, seguramente él solo no lo iba a detener, pero podía pedirle ayuda a Goku y a Gohan…

Como sea, no podía dejarla.

Regresó volando al departamento y entró lo más silenciosamente posible por la ventana.

Ronronron…. Puar dormía en su camita improvisada de almohadones.

-¿Adonde te fuiste?- Suri estaba despierta y parecía que nunca se hubiera dormido, sin embargo su voz no sonaba enojada.

-A entrenar- mintió Yamcha.

-¿Vuelas a esta hora, cuando nadie te ve no? Parece que te olvidaste una promesa… -

-Ah, si prometí llevarte, pero ahora estoy muy cansado…- "y muy triste" pensó, pero como no podía contar porqué no dijo nada.

-Y… algo más Suri… te dije que me iba a ir pero cambie de idea, puedo entrenar por acá cerca, así que me vas a tener que aguantar un rato más…-

-No hay problema. Pero me gustaría saber que te hizo cambiar de idea. Ya sé que hay cosas que no me dices Yamcha…-

-¿Me disculpas si no te las digo…? Te lo diré a su tiempo-

-Discúlpame tú por preguntar… es que ya sabes, ¡los periodistas somos muy curiosos!-

Yamcha siguió sin contarle nada a Suri sobre Bulma y su futuro bebé, pero sí le contó a Puar, que se mostró menos sorprendido de lo que esperaba.

-Que pena que el niño no sea tuyo Yamcha- le dijo el gatito -Me hubiera encantado tener con quien jugar y te hubiera ayudado a cuidarlo! Ojalá las cosas con Suri marchen mejor…-

Todas las noches, muy tarde, cuando nadie podía verlo Yamcha volaba cerca de la Corporación Cápsula. Un mes después sintió un nuevo ki, pequeño pero muy fuerte.

Hubiera querido ir a conocer a ese bebe… pero no parecía tener mucho sentido ¿que iba a decirle? Le podía llevar algún juguete de regalo pero no estaba muy seguro de a que podían jugar los niños saiyijin. Además ese bebé sería la imagen de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue nunca…

Pero unos días mas tarde cuando sintió el otro ki, tremendamente poderoso e inconfundible se decidió a bajar. Que iba a estar muy de más era seguro, pero por lo menos… estando ese hombre allí… ese extraterrestre paranoico, bueno, al menos podía saber si todo iba bien, o si había algún peligro.

"Cualquier cosa" pensaba Yamcha mientras descendía muy inseguramente sobre el césped del patio, "Me comunico con Goku y el se puede teletransportar…"

-¡Hola! ¡Que felicidad verte Yamcha! ¿Viniste a conocer a Trunks? Ven, pasa…-

Bulma, tan hermosa como siempre estaba allí ¿como habría llegado… desde cuando? O mejor dicho ¿cuanto hacia que estaba él parado allí, en el patio?

-¿Trunks? ¿Es un niño? Te felicito Bulma…¿Y el padre? Me di cuenta que está acá-

-Ah… si… bueno, no sé, creo que ya lo vio, pero no me dijo nada, no es una costumbre saiyana ocuparse mucho de los niños cuando son bebes, pero por favor, entra a casa, con este frió no voy a sacar a Trunks y tú… pareces una estatua de piedra parado ahí…-

El bebé Trunks era hermoso… se parecía en la cara al padre pero tenía un color… un color rosa sano y hermoso y un reflejo lila en su pelito…

-No le traje ningún regalo…- se disculpó Yamcha, -Sabes, no tuve mucho tiempo…-

Al día siguiente volvió a visitarlos, pero le llevó un enorme peluche de una extraña especie entre conejo y perro.

-Gracias- le dijo Bulma -Pero Trunks ya tiene demasiados juguetes, mis padres lo miman mucho! lleváselo a tu novia…

Yamcha observo a Bulma y trató de captar algún dejo de ironía en sus palabras. Nada… era increíble lo diferente que se veía como mamá, como si hubiera madurado años de golpe.

De Vegeta no había ni rastros, tampoco se sentía su ki cerca. Todos se veían muy tranquilos así que pues… no había peligro…

-Si, bueno… se lo llevaré- dijo Yamcha "Pero que raro me voy a ver volando con una cosa de estas en brazos" pensó.ç

Y sonrío.

-¡Que bueno que te veo contento! No digas nada a nadie, pero tengo planeado darles una gran sorpresa a todos nuestros amigos presentándoles a Trunks el día de la llegada de los androides, no vas a decir nada, ¿verdad?-

-No… por supuesto que no…-

Pero que ideas tenia Bulma, ¿de verdad iba a llevar el bebe a ese lugar tan peligroso? ¿Estaba tan loca como su marido? (Yamcha por su parte no pensaba ni en llevar a Puar).

Ese día podían morir todos.


	10. Chapter 10- La buscadora de la verdad

-Regresaste..- Suri sonrió viendo a su novio, Yamcha, entrar por la ventana a las cinco de la mañana. – y por supuesto, estuviste entrenando, verdad?-

-Claro…-

-Bueno, no importa, en una hora más será de día y me tengo que ir a trabajar…-

-Pero… no me digas que me esperaste despierta… Suri…-

-Si, espero que un día de estos me lleves a volar…-

-Bueno…¡que caso tiene, vamos! Te mostrare la isla donde dicen que van a aparecer los androides en dos meses-

Suri pesaba muy poco, era fácil llevarla abrazada debajo de él y Yamcha se preguntaba porque no la había llevado antes.

Bajaron a un claro sobre las montañas, desde allí se podía ver de un lado el mar donde se empezaban a ver los primeros reflejos del sol y del otro las luces de la ciudad que comenzaban a apagarse.

-¿Aquí van a esperar a los androides no?-

-Puede ser… y este es un buen lugar para detectarlos, pero, vamos a casa… ya amanece y si nos ven volando se va a armar tremendo revuelo-

Regresaron y entraron por la ventana con las primeras luces del día. En ese momento Suri tomó una decisión. A esa hora tenía que salir rumbo a su trabajo en la agencia, pero ya no lo haría.

-Vamos a dormir, Yamcha…-

-¿¡Que?! ¿No vas a ir al trabajo?-

A Suri la situación le hacía mucha gracia.

-¡Si! jajajaja…!-

-¡Te van a despedir! ¿De qué te ríes tanto? Me preocupo por ti… me dijiste que te costó mucho conseguir ese trabajo…-

-¡Si! Es cierto, me costó mucho ¡jajajaja! Pero ya ves, prefiero quedarme a dormir contigo… jajajaja… ¿no es divertido?-

-Puede ser pero es… raro-

Su novia se puso seria de pronto.

-Es momento de un cambio. Sé muchas cosas que los demás no saben… ya superé los límites de mi trabajo. Además, hace rato que creo que no estudié con todo el sacrificio del mundo para terminar como una glorificadora de tipos como Mister Satán. Yo soy, en realidad, una buscadora de la verdad-

-Ah… no te entendí mucho Suri…¡supongo que sabrás lo que haces! Pero… a propósito... eso que dijiste antes me gustó-

-Ah, ¡que soy una buscadora de la verdad!-

-No… eso de dormir conmigo…-

-Jajajaja… ¡Yamcha!-

Y esos dos meses que faltaban para el día señalado pasaron. Suri no pudo conseguir otro empleo pero se encontró con unas compañeras de estudios que habían armado una pequeña revistita independiente que se sostenía con publicidad de distintos negocios y publicaba artículos diversos escritos por ellas.

Suri empezó a aportar a la revistita con artículos que trataban de la vida en otros mundos, de guerreros legendarios, de dioses que viven en la tierra y de demonios atrapados en un termo por un hechizo, o sea de todas las cosas que le había contado Yamcha.

La gente que leyó la revista le pidió más "lindos cuentitos"… nadie creía que tuvieran ni una pizca de verdad.

"Entiendo" pensaba Suri, "a la verdad hay que demostrarla"

Era el día anunciado para la aparición de los androides. Yamcha se terminó de atar el cinturón de su traje de pelea, ya se iba y a lo mejor no regresaría nunca.

-Suri, cuida mucho a Puar… y Puar… cuida a Suri…-

-Cuídate tú amigo- El gatito no podía ocultar su preocupación, la última vez que Yamcha se había ido ya no había regresado y lo había visto morir.

-Adiós…-

-Vamos a tomar el desayuno Puar- dijo Suri cuando Yamcha se hubo marchado -Te voy a contar algunas cosas… a propósito… ¿te gusta el cereal de chocolate?-

-Si, me gusta…-

-¿Y te gusta la leche? ¡Seguro que si! ¡Eres un gato! Pero no cualquier gato… ¿verdad?

-No Suri, en realidad no soy un gato.

-Entiendo. Yo se que tu puedes ver cosas que los demás no pueden y puedes brindar una protección divina a aquellos que elegiste, lo sé porque investigue sobre los seres especiales-

-Y…- siguió Suri mientras servía dos tazones con cereal y leche -Investigue muchas cosas sobre tu amigo Yamcha, jajajaja… él no tiene ni idea desde hace cuanto lo conozco… desde que quedó finalista en aquel torneo… lo recuerdo todo como si fuera hoy: estaba en una confitería charlando con mis amigas estudiantes cuando lo vi: rodeado por sus fans y tan dulce… besando a todas las chicas, hasta a una gordita que creo que no la habría querido besar ni su abuelita…jajaja me pareció tan tierno! y lo vi en el siguiente torneo, y en el otro, lo vi como jugador de baseball, como guerrero…y lo vi morir, ¡lo vi morir! Y después lo vi de nuevo vivo, con la chica de la Corporación Cápsula… siempre estuvo con ella… y pensar que nunca me dijo nada…-

-¿Pero porque nunca se lo dijiste?-

-Porque si yo le dijera todo lo que sé, tu amigo tendría que mentirme, me mentiría más de lo que ya me mintió y no creo que pueda soportarlo… Puar… no te digo esto para que estés triste, la verdad es que lo quiero mucho, los quiero mucho a los dos…-

El gatito miraba su tazón de leche como deseando desaparecer en él ¿Por qué Yamcha no le había dicho nunca la verdad a Suri? La iba a perder como perdió a Bulma… nunca tendría una familia…

-¿Que te parece Puar, si miramos los dibujitos animados? Hay que pasar el tiempo…

Se inclinó sobre el televisor para sintonizar el canal infantil cuando, de repente, quedó como paralizada:

-¡Puar! Me duele… me duele acá en el pecho, ¡¿que pasa Puar?!-

-…¡Ay noooo! Yamchaaaaa!-

Era un presentimiento. En ese momento Yamcha caía en una calle de la ciudad atravesado por una mano metálica totalmente vaciado de energía, sintiendo como, en un segundo, todo el poder que tenía y que lo hacía superior a cualquier ser humano se le iba.

Tenía un hueco debajo del pecho que le dolía más que el dolor de la muerte, un hueco que le quemaba y a la vez estaba helado, un hueco donde la sangre de su cuerpo estaba presionando para salirse de golpe y desparramarse por la calle… iba a morir dejando atrás un charco de sangre en el asfalto y ninguna gloria…

-¡NO!...- El alma de Yamcha estaba gritando. No quería morir así, otra vez destrozado y sin honor, quería morirse alguna vez de viejo, en su cama, escuchando en el patio las risas de sus nietos y la voz cálida de una hija ya mayor que sosteniéndole la mano le dijera… "papá… nos vemos en el otro mundo"…"Pero así… No quería morirse así…

Todo el dolor de su cuerpo le despareció en un minuto cuando comió una semilla mágica pero no le desapareció el dolor del alma. Su ropa seguía desgarrada y así de desgarrado estaba su valor. Ya nunca volvería a sentir como antes respecto a la peleas. Nunca iba a echarse atrás pero… algo raro le pasaba, pero… ¡diablos… no, él nunca iba a echarse atrás!

En ciudad del Oeste Suri se estaba sintiendo mejor.

Apagó la televisión donde estaban transmitiendo un programa de cocina llamado "Los dulces felices de misa misa", se puso un abrigo y tomó el bolso donde tenía un equipo de filmación.

-¡Vamos Puar!-

-¿Adónde?-

-A conseguir una buena nota sobre como los guerreros legendarios derrotan a los androides-

Ya en la calle explotaron una cápsula y subieron a una pequeña nave.

-¿Que te parece, Puar? La conseguí en una agencia de naves usadas… sube…-

Llegaron al lugar que le había mostrado Yamcha. Allí debería estarse librando una de las batallas épicas más grandes de todos los tiempos, sin embargo no se veía absolutamente nada.

Tal vez estuvieran en la ciudad. Apenas empezaron el recorrido empezaron a ver huellas del paso de los androides.

En una esquina: restos de una gran explosión, varios cadáveres desparramados, llantos, gritos, la policía…

-Puar, sostén la cámara y no dejes de filmar- Suri que llevaba un pequeño micrófono bajó de la nave tirándole a Puar la filmadora.

-Señora- le dijo Suri a una anciana que miraba asombrada -Para una agencia independiente, por favor cuéntenos que pasó-

-No tengo la menor idea pero creo que fueron delincuentes juveniles… hay mucha droga hoy en día-

-Si- intervino una vecina -Las drogas tienen la culpa de todo-

"Será posible" pensó Suri y abandonando a informantes tan poco calificadas empezó a buscar por otros lados. Les pregunto a los camioneros, a los taxistas, a la policía, inútil, nadie había visto ningún androide ni ningún guerrero fuera de lo común.

Regresó decepcionada. Unos días más tarde saldrían las noticias sobre las desapariciones misteriosas causadas por el androide Cell, y, al final los primeros androides resultaron ser una amenaza débil, comparados con Cell: el máximo proyecto del científico loco, el doctor Maki Gero, y luego aparecieron los androides de energía ilimitada el androide diecisiete y la androide dieciocho pero ellos dos y sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo fueron absorbidos por Cell que quedó perfeccionado y con un poder increíble.

Puar estaba muy preocupado por su amigo. ¿Adónde estaría? Con tal que no hubiera ido a esos lugares que quedaron tétricamente llenos de ropas desparramadas y vacías… pero no… si su amigo era un gran luchador, ¡a él no lo iban a desaparecer…!

-¿Por que no vas a la corporación cápsula y esperas allí a Yamcha, Puar?- le dijo Suri una tarde, -Yo voy a seguir con mis investigaciones.-

Puar no lo pensó dos veces y se fue para allá, seguro alguien de ahí sabría algo. Qué pena por Suri que se quedaba sola pero… tenía que ver a su amigo.

Llego un ratito antes que Yamcha regresara de Kame House. Juntos se enteraron que Cell iba a dar en diez días nada menos que un torneo de artes marciales, igual que los torneos que hacían antes. Si ningún peleador por la tierra ganaba el torneo el engendro iba a destruir el planeta.

Yamcha tenía mucho entusiasmo por pelear, después de todo se suponía que Cell, monstruo y todo, si daba un torneo de artes marciales tenía que respetar las reglas y en consecuencia no podía matar a nadie aunque… ¿no eran demasiado optimistas?

Y que cosas… ahí, en casa de Bulma, estaba el saiyano Vegeta, tan paranoico como siempre, diciendo que él solo se bastaba para derrotar cualquier monstruo, engendro, bicho, bichejo, piojo o cucaracha, en fin, lo que fuese... ¡Estaba insoportable!

La noche después del anuncio de Cell Yamcha no podía dormir y conversaba con Puar. El gatito hubiera querido contarle de Suri, de las cosas que sabia y de sus investigaciones, pero Yamcha no parecía interesado. Hablaba solo de lo molesto que estaba.

-¡Gusanos, Gusanos…! Ese enfermo trata de gusanos a todo el mundo… pero yo tendría que demostrarle… ¡que no soy ningún gusano…!

-Pero… Yamcha… eso ya lo sabemos… ¿porque le haces caso? Él es una persona triste y solitaria… tendrías más bien que tenerle lástima…-

-¡Ay Puar! ¡si Vegeta te escucha decir eso te mata!… me parece que lo peor para ese tipo es que alguien le tenga lástima, que no te escuche… además, no está tan solitario, tiene a Bulma y a su hijo… bueno, a sus dos hijos…-

-¿Dos hijos dijiste?, ¿pero como…?-

-Resultó que el chico del futuro es Truks, su hijo ya crecido, vino en una máquina del tiempo hecha por Bulma… ¿Qué te parece Puar? Parece que al viajar aquí y advertirnos de los androides dividió el tiempo y ahora hay algo así como dos futuros… es para que te duela la cabeza de pensarlo…-

-Supongo que hay muchos futuros… y muchos universos ¡pero a nosotros solo nos importa este en el que vivimos! Que no te duela la cabeza Yamcha… ¿te traigo una aspirina?-

Al día siguiente partieron a Kame House donde se encontraron con Gokú y Gohan que regresaban de un entrenamiento muy especial en la sala del tiempo, donde cada día equivalía a un año y luego decidieron partir cada uno por su lado, Goku regresó con Milk, Ten Shin Han se fue a entrenar, Krilin se quedó en Kame House… había que esperar diez días para el torneo decisivo.

Mientras tanto cundía el pánico en la tierra, las personas huían, buscaban refugio, se asaltaban tiendas en busca de provisiones para el desastre. Era caos total.

Yamcha y Puar se fueron volando a ver a Suri. Estaban preocupados. ¿Estaría escapando como los demás?

Nada de eso, ella seguía en su departamento, cuando llegaron miraba la televisión con cara de asco: ahí estaba Mister Satán dando una exhibición de supuesto "poder supremo"

-¡Chicos! Pasen… ahí les abro la ventana, disculpen que la cerré pero es que la gente está muy molesta con todo esto del torneo y del monstruo… pero claro, menos mal que Mister Satán va a salvar al mundo ¿eh? - agregó con ironía.

Yamcha no sabía quien era ese Mister Satan, pero sabía que ellos, los guerreros Z, pelearían con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vamos a liquidar a ese engendro, vas a ver, y cuando todo termine… iremos de viaje y te haré un hermoso regalo…-

-Ah…¿y que será esta vez? ¿Un oso de dos pesos… o una piedra encontrada en a calle… o un peluche monstruoso…?-

Que sorpresa se llevó Yamcha: su novia parecía... ¿enojada?

-Pero… Suri… nunca me hablaste así… ¿qué te pasa?-

-Disculpa… estoy molesta con toda la situación, desearía poder hacer algo… no sé qué… Yam… yo te quiero, pero sé mucho mas de ti de lo que imaginas… creo que sé mas de ti que tú mismo…-

-Ya veo…-

-Así que nos quedan diez días… ¿porque no los aprovechamos? Hagamos un viaje ahora… ¡Ya a nadie le va a preocupar ver gente volando! Llévame a algún lugar donde podamos estar solos…-

Así como pintaban las cosas Yamcha creía que Suri quería estar a solas con él para matarlo por todo lo que le había mentido… además no podía dejar a Puar…

Pero, extrañamente Puar se iba por la ventana.

-¡Puar!- lo llamó Yamcha en el colmo de a sorpresa ¿adónde vas?-

-Es que… vi a alguien conocido…- Se dio vuelta y lo miró con cariño -No te preocupes por mí y lleva a pasear a Suri… y entrena duro para vencer a ese monstruo ¡tu puedes amigo!-

Puar había visto a su hermanita Assam pasar por la calle con sus humanos, una joven pareja y una niña. ¿Sabrían que era inútil huir del peligro que los acechaba?

-¡Enseguida regreso!- dijo y se fue volando a encontrarlos.

Dentro de diez días su amigo iba a pelear la última gran batalla.


	11. Chapter 11 Me estas robando el corazón

Yamcha y Suri se llevaron una capsula con una casa de camping y se fueron volando rumbo al mar, empezaron a recorrer las islas y por último bajaron en una que estaba cerca de Kame House, una muy pequeña, donde solo había arena y unas palmeras, una islita que una vez Bulma había elegido para tomar sol tranquila y que había visitado una noche con Yamcha …

Pero esta vez era de día, hacía bastante frio y el viento traía un olor extraño, como de cosas muertas y podridas…

-No me gusta este lugar, vámonos- le dijo Suri -y la verdad, no entiendo porque bajamos acá ¿Qué tiene de especial esta islita?

-Me parece que más solos que acá no vamos a estar en ningún lado… ¿no crees?-

-Pero, esto no es solitario, es desolado… y muy triste… bueno… supongo que en toda la tierra en estos días hay esta sensación de desolación ¿no? Pero vamos a otro lado, adonde no se note tanto-

Fueron a una isla vecina, muy adentrada en el mar, tan alejada que desde allí no se veía ninguna otra.

Como ya era hora de cenar, Yamcha atrapó un desprevenido pez que pasaba demasiado cerca de la orilla y enseguida empezaron a asarlo con un fuego que él mismo encendió con un rayo de ki.

-¡Hasta que sabes cocinar…!- se admiró" Suri -yo no sé cocinar nada… para eso hay gente que te trae comida, ¿no?-

Estaban a punto de armar su casa de camping e irse a dormir cuando escucharon ruidos: una nave con un gran motor aterrizaba, empezó a bajar gente, y al poco rato la isla se vio invadida de personas asustadas que gritaban:

-¿Aquí estaremos seguros? ¡señor Cheyto, señor Cheyto! Cree que aquí estaremos seguros?-

El señor Cheyto en cuestión era un hombre de escasa estatura, lentes oscuros y un traje a rayas que caminaba acompañado por dos matones. O sea; tenía toda la pinta de un mafioso -Claro que van a estar seguros"- respondió Cheyto -Ese monstruo no llegará hasta aquí, como dice el gran Mister Satán, lo único que puede hacer son trucos… hasta acá no llega, seguro-

Yamcha tomo a su novia por la cintura y empezó a elevarse como para salir volando de ese lugar demasiado concurrido pero Suri se soltó y se dirigió directamente al tipo de los lentes oscuros. Había escuchado todo lo que había dicho.

-Oiga… usted… señor como se llame… ¡deje de engañar a esta gente! El monstruo que nos amenaza puede destruir la tierra completa y ningún lugar es seguro… y esta isla es el lugar menos seguro de todos…-

El aludido la miró asombrado como preguntándose de donde habría salido esa criatura gritona-

-¡Ah sí! ¿Entonces que haces tú acá si no estás refugiándote eh?-

Yamcha no podía creer que Suri fuera tan atrevida… pero no la iba a dejar correr peligro así que fue junto a ella.

-Ya veo- dijo el señor Cheyto -Estabas acá con ese tipo… bien, pues te informo que esta isla es mía y que toda esta gente pagó mucho dinero por estar aquí, por eso no pienso permitir que dos sabandijas como ustedes nos molesten-

-Oiga… ¿a quienes les dice sabandijas?- Yamcha ya se estaba enojando… y allí se vinieron los dos matones y allí se armó el revuelo, en un par de minutos quedaron los matones y otros que fueron con ellos, tirados sobre la arena y quejándose.

Cheyto, que los había traído hasta allí ya estaba subiéndose a nave como para escapar pero Yamcha no lo dejó. De un salto se paró delante de él y le impidió subir

-Váyase si quiere- dijo -Pero primero devuélvale su dinero a la gente-

El mafioso miro la luz que empezaba a aparecer en las manos del guerrero… cada vez más y más brillante… y más y más caliente… y miró esas grandes manos que, llenas de esa energía, se dirigían a su cara…

En pocas palabras: estaba frito.

-AAhhhh…. ¡Tomen su dinero!- Y les tiró con un bolso, de donde las personas empezaron a repartirse los billetes.

Las personas estaban tan ocupadas con su recuperado dinero que no vieron a la pareja que se iba volando.

Yamcha y Suri al fin llegaron a Kame House que, a esas alturas parecía el único lugar tranquilo de la tierra.

El maestro Roshi y Oolong miraban un programa con modelos en bikini mientras Krilin y la tortuga jugaban a las cartas sentados detrás. La puerta estaba abierta así que entraron sin problemas y saludaron. Los cuatro amigos se alegraron de verlos.

-Maestro Roshi, Krilin, Umigame… les presento a mi novia… Suri.-

El viejo Roshi, entusiasmado se adelantó a saludar. Conociendo la maña del maestro con las mujeres Yamcha intentó que no se acercara mucho… pero ya era tarde: y Suri de un empujón lo sentó en el piso.

-Que niña tan bonita ¡pero que carácter!- dijo el viejo mientras se reacomodaba… pero… pasen y sírvanse té, está caliente.-

Krilin acomodó unas tazas en una bandeja mientras admiraba a la pareja y se alegraba secretamente de que su amigo tuviera con quien olvidar a Bulma. -Tu sí que tienes suerte con las mujeres- le dijo -Vaya… lo que vale ser alto y guapo ¿no?-

Una voz muy dulce sorprendió al pequeño guerrero que creía estar hablando solo con Yamcha: -Tu pronto tendrás suerte también…-

-Hazle caso porque esta mujer tiene un sexto sentido- le dijo Yamcha muy seriamente.

Y sin querer en la mente de Krilin aparecieron una melena rubia y unos ojos verdes… pero, que caso tenía, su querida androide dieciocho ya formaba parte del monstruo…

-Maestro… ¿podemos armar la casa de camping en alguna parte de la isla?-

-Claro que sí Yamcha, adonde quieras…-

La casa era en realidad una habitación y un baño con ducha, algo parecido a las capsulas que llevaba Bulma en sus viajes, claro que más modesta.

Y al fin después de ese día tan complicado Yamcha y Suri estaban solos…

-Uffff… que cansancio… querida… que bien nos vendría un baño ¿no?-

Yamcha en ese momento pensaba: "bueno… ahora va a hablar, y me va a decir de todo"

Y así era. Pero Suri no habló para reprocharle sus regalos baratos o sus mentiras, en cambio le dijo muy seriamente:

-Yam… tú y tus amigos se merecen un poco de reconocimiento… hasta ahora pelearon para salvar a la tierra y lo van a hacer en la hora decisiva… se merecerían la gloria que ahora tiene un tipo mediocre y engreído… pero, claro, la gente solo ve y entiende lo que los medios le ponen adelante, y creen lo que les conviene creer para estar tranquilos… alguien les tiene que mostrar la verdad y como parece que no hay nadie interesado en hacerlo… voy a ser yo-

-¿Y como vas a hacer eso? No pensaras ir al torneo ¿o si?-

-Existen unas filmadoras con mira telescópica que pueden ver y filmar desde muy lejos. No voy a necesitar acercarme mucho, pero voy a ir. Además ganaría mucho dinero con la filmación, y no tengo miedo porque estoy segura de que ustedes van a triunfar-

-Suri… eres… ¿que puedo decirte? Increíble… me estás robando el corazón….-

-Siempre con esa ternura… mi Yam… tú también eres increíble… ven… dame un beso…-

Al amanecer Yamcha estaba ya entrenando un poco un una pelea con Krilin. El viejo maestro Roshi, en Kame House, había hecho el desayuno para todos, ¡resultaba que la llegada de una linda mujer lo volvía muy amable!

Pero la linda mujer ya estaba equipada con su grabadora portátil y pensaba llevarse una buena historia.

-Yamcha me dijo que usted fue el hombre más fuerte de su época ¿me puede contar? ¿Cómo fue todo eso? ¿Qué otros peleadores hubo? Como fue la lucha contra el primer Piccoro?-

-Ahhh!... vamos de a poco muchacha… estaré complacido de contarte todo, pero ten calma… y al final me das un besito ¿eh?-

"Qué asco" pensó Suri pero no dijo nada. Que primero le contara todo, y que se quedara soñando con sus besitos, ¡el viejo verde…!

Pasaron dos noches más allí. A la tercera llegó Puar para esperar el torneo en Kame House. Antes de venir había dejado a Assam y sus humanos en una casa de campo, que si bien no se iba a salvar en caso de una destrucción masiva, por lo menos estaba lejos del caos.

Cuando faltaba poco para el día del torneo Suri y Yamcha se despidieron de todos y muy especialmente de Puar. Yamcha se iría al torneo y Suri a buscar su nave para ir a filmar.

-Amigo… cuídate mucho por favor…- Puar no sabía que decirle en ese momento… era un hecho que Yamcha, por su honor, iba ir a la pelea pero era también un hecho que el enemigo era infinitamente más poderoso. Solo quedaba confiar… Cuando ya se iban y sin que nadie pudiera oírlo el gatito murmuró

-Y por favor no te mueras… Yamcha…- mientras tanto unas lagrimitas caían de sus ojos.

Era al fin el famoso día. Yamcha se vestía con su traje de pelea y Suri con un jean y zapatillas para estar lo más cómoda posible, ya que se iba a las montañas con su nave y su equipo de filmación.

-Querida… me voy a encontrar con Ten Shin Han para ir a pelear… ya sé que no soy el más fuerte pero algo voy a poder hacer… por favor, cuídate mucho, quiero verte después que todo pase…-

-Vas a verme… querido… por mí, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa me darás una de tus semillas mágicas, pero por ahora, dame un beso…-

Horas más tarde Suri llegaba en su nave, pero… que cosas, ahí estaban, en la colina más cercana sus antiguos compañeros de ZTV… ¿y quien estaba a cargo de la cobertura del evento sino Remus el periodista más obsecuente de la historia?

Suri estacionó su nave cerca del equipo, iba a saludar a su ex compañero de trabajo.

-Lo siento muchacha…- le dijo -Tenemos la exclusiva-

-¡Bah! Yo no vine a filmar solamente a Mister Satan, vine a mostrar la verdad-

-Nunca entendí que tienes en contra de Mister Satan, debe ser porque nunca más te invitó a salir ¿o no?-

-Jajajaja,¡ pero que tonto eres!-

Suri volvió a su nave y buscó un lugar alejado del peligro pero donde llegara con su cámara. Con su mira telescópica podría ver todo. Y lo primero que vio fue al monstruo. Que extraño era… gigantesco y muy parecido a un insecto con cara humana, en general, no parecía tan terrorífico…

Después llegó Mister Satán con gran pompa y confianza. Y allí estaba el chupamedias de Remus rindiéndole homenaje…y luego… un gran destello de energía del cielo descendiendo a la tierra y allí parado frente a la plataforma… ¿Quién estaba? Suri lo enfocó de cerca ¿Quién sería ese guerrero imponente pese a su escasa estatura con una armadura azul y blanca y cabellos erizados? Uf… ¡ese guerrero parecía el más terrorífico de todos! Después llegó el gigantesco androide dieciseis… también volando.

Y esos dos seguían hablándole a las cámaras: Mister Satán y el periodista que no paraban de mandarse la parte, ¡que fastidio!

¡Pero ya llegaban todos los demás! Y entre ellos, su Yamcha… igual que sus amigos, rodeado por un halo de energía brillante. Su Yam…

Una enorme emoción se apoderó de Suri al ver a Piccoro… el famoso hijo del terrible Piccoro Dai-ma-ku, el extraterrestre de Namek, ¡nadie que lo viera podía dudar que viniera de otro mundo! Pero en fin, si la masa de gente se creía que el poder de Cell se debía a trucos, que había rechazado a todo el ejército por trucos y se creía todo lo que ZTV le vendía… creerían que Piccoro no era extraterrestre, se creerían que, tal vez ese color verde se debía a un ataque al hígado… en fin.

Suri siguió filmando. Ya empezaba a aburrirse. Primero parecía que Mr. Satán iba a pelear, y no veía las horas de conseguir el testimonio de su ineptitud, pero, uf, ahí llegaban los payasos de su discípulos a lo que creían era una pelea fácil, pobrecitos… se ¿enfrentaron? A Cell y ahí fueron, uno tras otro… ¡y Cell ni se molestaba en pelear! Si, era terrorífico, sin duda, no era cuestión de dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

¡Al fin peleaba Mr. Satán! Y allí fue, a hacerle compañía a sus discípulos, el insecto gigante apenas levantó una mano y estampó al campeón contra la colina más cercana… Bueno, listo, Mister Satán era historia… pero… recién allí entendió también Suri: ahora se decidía el destino de la tierra.

Siguió filmando, sosteniéndose en las piedras, lo más firmemente posible y soportando las tremendas explosiones de energía que llegaban hasta allí. Y siguió filmando hasta que vio a todos los guerreros atacados por réplicas en pequeño de Cell, ahí solo pudo concentrarse en tratar de ver que le sucedía a Yamcha que peleaba con su monstruito, un monstruito tremendamente fuerte, igual que el grande . ¡Ay! … Yamcha cada vez estaba quedando más golpeado…

Suri estaba tan desesperada viendo a su novio caído que no vio el abismo que se abría a sus espaldas, resbaló y cayó por él…cayó y llegó al fondo sin lastimase mucho (eso creía) y llorando… Yamcha estaba muy lastimado… y su filmadora con el testimonio de la verdadera batalla… en el fondo, destruida.

Y ella, ahora… Y ¿Cómo iba a salir de allí?


	12. Chapter 12- ¿Te casas conmigo?

Fue un terrible combate. Parecía que la fuerza de ningún guerrero alcanzaría para liquidar a Cell. Hasta Goku se sacrifico por la humanidad: explotó junto con el monstruo, pero ni siquiera su sacrificio fue suficiente ya que al quedar una parte con vida Cell se reconstruyó. Y siguió la lucha, todos pelearon con todas sus fuerzas insistiendo hasta el final.

Al fin Gohan, el hijo de Gokú, había aniquilado a la amenaza más grande conocida por la tierra con el Kame Ha Me Ha mas poderoso de la historia.

En el templo sagrado, mas allá de las nubes, Dende terminaba de curar al heroico niño, y allí mismo Piccoro, Yamcha, Ten Shi han y Krilin esperaban para pedirle al dios dragón que reviviera a todos los que el monstruo había asesinado. Pero era imposible revivir a Gokú porque ya había muerto una vez. Gokú ya no regresaría.

"Oye" le dijo en un momento Piccoro a Yamcha "Un minuto antes de venir con ustedes saque de un pozo a una mujer que te conoce… dile, de mi parte, que ni se le ocurra hablar por TV de nosotros ¿entendiste?"

"Una mujer… ¿y esta bien?"

"Si, y va a seguir bien mientras se esté callada"

Yamcha se alegró de que Suri, porque seguramente era ella, estuviese bien, pero ya el cielo se había oscurecido y era hora de pedirle el deseo al dios dragón…

Allá, en la zona del torneo, Suri pasó todo el resto de la batalla contra Cell metida en la grieta en la tierra donde cayó. Veía luces y polvo brillar arriba y se escuchaban tremendas explosiones. Parecía estar llegando el fin del mundo… y ella, con su cámara de video rota… bueno, eso ya pronto no importaría porque se iría al otro mundo, y, por lo que Yamcha le había contado, eso no estaba tan mal. Empezó a imaginarse que haría allí… lo primero: buscar a su abuelita ¡tenia tan lindos recuerdos de ella! Y a su abuelito… ¿seguiría enojado porque ella siempre le robaba los chocolates? Bueno… había que esperar que el paso a la otra vida no doliera tanto…

Pero se repente, todo terminó. No mas explosiones, ni luces, ni ruidos… ¿entonces que? Bueno, si su Yamcha seguía vivo después de cómo lo había dejado el monstruito la sacaría de allí… ¿y si no? ¿y si se habían acabado las semillas mágicas y él estaba demasiado herido? No! Morir así… era terrible!

Alguien la llamaba desde arriba ¿seria él? Mucho se sorprendió cuando un larguísimo brazo verde tomó su mano.

"Vamos, sal de ahí" le dijo Piccoro. La levantó y su brazo volvió a la normalidad. Así Suri se vio frente a frente con el namekiano ¡que alto era!

"¿Y Yamcha? Señor Piccoro… ¿Cómo esta Yamcha?"

"Muy bien, algo lastimado pero nada grave. Adiós."

"Señor Piccoro!" gritaba Suri desde abajo "Cuénteme todo de su planeta, quiero contar todo por TV, que todos se enteren! ¡Escúcheme! ¡Hable conmigo señor extraterrestre!"

Piccoro, aunque estaba ya lejos, la escuchaba, y la idea de que esa mujercita contara todo sobre ellos por TV no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Pero aun restaba otra sorpresa para Suri.

Las cámaras de ZTV, al contrario de la suya, funcionaban, y estaban filmando a Mr. Satán que se proclamaba "Salvador del mundo"

Estaba a punto de intervenir y gritar que ese tipo no era capaz de salvar ni a un cachorrito cuando lo pensó mejor ¿Qué ganaba? Nadie le iba a creer. La iban a tildar de loca, rebelde, estúpida, y nunca mas iba a conseguir trabajo, y aunque había renunciado a los medios masivos, aun quería trabajar y ser respetada. Explotó la cápsula de su nave que llevaba en el bolsillo y regresó a su departamento. No había logrado un testimonio de la verdadera batalla, si lo contaba nadie le creería… y se había salvado de morir por muy poco…

Su departamento estaba muy tranquilo. Abajo la gente se agolpaba en las calles para vivar a Mr. Satán.

Se reían, además de la victoria contra Cell habían revivido los asesinados.Y aun más reían todos, felices, seguros de su héroe, gracias a él habían revivido todos y ahora reinaría la paz…

"Sonríe la ignorancia…" ¿adonde Suri había escuchado eso? era bastante cierto… eres ignorante, eres feliz…

Se dio una larga ducha, ¿es que algún día iba a terminar de sacarse la arena y la tierra? Además estaba bastante magullada… ¿Y cómo estaría él? ¿Y adonde estaría él, su novio?

"Seguro que abrazando a Puar", ahí sonrió Suri y pensó que ella debería comprarse un perrito… uno dorado, con ojos tiernos… gatos y perros legendarios, con capacidad para el lenguaje ya no quedaban muchos. Pero quedaban muchos seres con capacidad para el amor… y por ahí, ni necesitaba comprarlo, tal vez encontraría uno solito, sin su amo, abandonado…

"Todos necesitamos amor" se dijo mientras encendía la computadora y se ponía a mirar las fotos que tenia: ella con Yamcha y Puar, ella y Puar… Yamcha como jugador de baseball rodeado de admiradoras, Yamcha con Puar en el hombro… ella en el parque de diversiones con el oso rosa barato… Bueno, ahí dejó de mirar fotos. "que mal traté a Yamcha" pensó.

Luego abrió el procesador de textos y empezó a escribir: título: "una historia de este y otros mundos" y en ella comenzó a relatar, en forma de ficción, todo lo que le había contado el maestro Roshi, después siguió con la historia de los sayayin, de las esferas del dragón, de los namekianos…

Amanecía ya, se habían acallado los cantos de victoria, y Suri seguía escribiendo, hasta que se quedó dormida sobre el teclado de la computadora.

En la corporación cápsula despedían a Trunks. El muchacho del futuro se iba feliz porque Yamcha le había contado que cuando Cell lo había matado, Vegeta, su padre, se había lanzado con toda la furia sobre el monstruo, con una desesperación nunca vista antes, sí, su padre lo quería.

Cuando el muchacho se hubo marchado Yamcha y Puar se despidieron de Bulma y sus padres. Vegeta había desaparecido.

"Ven un segundo Yamcha… quiero hablarte" le dijo Bulma "también puedes venir, Puar"

Fueron a un jardín interno muy bonito. La mamá de Bulma se había llevado el bebe a dormir.

"¿Quieren tomar algo chicos? ¿una leche con chocolate?"

"Si… por favor…" dijo Puar

Bulma le ordenó tres chocolatadas al robot doméstico.

"Te llame para hacerte una pregunta Yamcha… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿De que piensas vivir?"

"Voy a volver a jugar… gano bastante bien" "Pero lo que realmente me gustaría es volver al desierto, bueno, no al desierto del todo, pero si a un lugar tranquilo… poner un negocio, por ejemplo una gasolinera… algo así, pero eso recién cuando me jubile en el juego…"

"No te falta mucho… ¿ya tienes 34 años no?"

"Todavía falta… aunque los jugadores se jubilan muy jóvenes, eso es lo bueno!"

"Lo decía porque si necesitas un préstamo… lo que sea, para comprarte algo, una casa o un auto, por ejemplo, o para el negocio que quieras poner, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, la cantidad que necesites. Yo te tengo en mucha estimación Yamcha… y a propósito… gracias por decirle a Trunks lo que su padre hizo por él"

"Ahhh… por favor Bulma… no fue nada…"

"En serio… para Trunks eso fue muy importante, no sabes cuanto, porque Vegeta, ya sabes lo orgulloso que es, no se lo diría nunca. Veo que no le guardas rencor… entonces"

"Para nada." Yamcha estaba muy serio ahora.

"Es malo guardar rencores" intervino Puar

"¿Verdad que si Puar?" dijo Bulma "Bueno, recuerda lo que te ofrecí Yamcha"

Bulma estaba ya por irse cuando Yamcha la retuvo tomándola de un brazo.

"Pero… tú… ¿vas a ser feliz? ¿Con ese hombre?"

Bulma lo miró a los ojos. Estaba seria, tan seria como nunca la había visto en su vida.

"Recuerda que yo lo elegí"

Horas más tarde le resonaban esas palabras en los oídos… "recuerda que yo lo elegí" con eso Bulma lo había dicho todo.

Yamcha tuvo que ocuparse de varias cosas como retomar su antiguo empleo en el equipo, además tuvo la suerte de que lo contratara una conocida marca de ropa deportiva como modelo y tuvo que andar a las vueltas con los contratos y un montón de líos. La idea de irse a un lugar tranquilo le seguía dando vueltas pero por ahora no era posible.

Le parecía de mal gusto volver a instalarse en lo de Suri así que se alquilo una pequeña casa en las afueras y se llevó con él a Puar, por supuesto.

Y hablando de Suri… pasaban los días y no podía volver a verla, para colmo lo rodeaban más que nunca las chicas, ¡se había formado un club de fans de lo mas insistente! No podía decirles simplemente que no lo molestaran… y entonces, como antes, empezó a repartir besos y autógrafos a todas. Para colmo cada vez que llamaba a Suri le daba ocupado.

Yamcha llegó a creer que el sexto sentido de Suri le decía lo que él estaba haciendo, dándole demasiada bolilla a sus fans, y por eso no atendía el teléfono.

Pero Suri estaba terminando su libro. No tenía tiempo para atender a nadie.

Hasta que al fin Yamcha se decidió ir a verla. Era una noche de sábado, habían terminado el partido y sus amigos le insistían para salir a bailar. Y Puar le insistía para regresar a casa.

"¿Otra vez te vas con tu gato Yamcha? Jajajaja" "Ven a tomar unos tragos con nosotros y trae a tus chicas…" sus amigos se reían como locos, que fastidiosos, ¿acaso no sabían que él no tomaba alcohol? Y eso era lo que mas hacían sus amigos en las salidas, bueno, "esos amigos, porque los otros, sus verdaderos amigos…

Yamcha se puso triste al recordar a sus verdaderos amigos. Goku había muerto, Ten Shin Han se había retirado para siempre… El único que le quedaba más cercano, aparte de Puar por supuesto, era Krilin, y aun así no habían vuelto a verse… "debe estar poniéndose de novio con la androide 18" pensaba Yamcha "tendré que ir a verlo para que me cuente como va eso… bueno, jajaja… ¡no puedo evitar que la situación me haga gracia!" y dijo en voz alta "yo nunca salí con una androide…"

"¿Que dices Yamcha de una androide?" preguntó Puar. Perdido en sus recuerdos ya habían dejado atrás a los muchachos del equipo y estaban llegando a la casa.

"Que vamos a ver a Suri. Seguramente ya sabe todo lo que estoy haciendo así como supo que Krilin se iba a poner de novio… seguramente va a matarme… pero bueno, ¡ya no puedo mas de extrañarla!"

El gatito se quedó muy confundido. ¿Acaso Suri tenia algo que ver con una androide?

Esta vez no se presentó volando por la ventana. Tocó a la puerta… como se supone que debe hacerse, llevándole un ramo de flores rojas cortadas del parque.

Suri estaba más delgada que la última vez que la vio y algo ojerosa. Causa: las horas y horas que había pasado escribiendo.

"Yamcha! Pero si que te tardaste en volver a verme ¿eh?"

"Es que… bueno, apenas regrese me engancharon con una cosa y otra… pero para que te voy a decir si tú sabes todo… me contrataron como modelo ¿Qué te parece? A pesar de mis cicatrices parece que me veo guapo…"

"Y humilde como siempre… jajajaja…"

"Te traje estas flores… otro de mis regalos baratos… pero créeme… mi corazón está en ellas, tómalas…"

"Yamcha… por favor… nunca voy a terminar de disculparme por lo que dije de tus regalos… "

"No digas mas nada… te adoro… Suri…" "Quédate conmigo, ¿si? Tal vez podamos llegar a casarnos…"

"Bueno… respecto a eso… pero por favor, estamos hablando acá en la puerta de la casa con el pobre Puar plantado… seguro querrías tomar un poco de leche ¿no Puar?"

"Bueno… pero… Suri, ¡tienes un cachorrito!" Puar había visto un perrito blanco muy chiquito durmiendo en la alfombra. "que bonito! Puedo jugar con él?"

"Estaba pensando en comprarme un perrito cuando una vecina me regaló este... claro que puedes jugar Puar ¿quieres llevarlo a pasear? Es un poco tarde pero… llévalo… se llama Rayo"

El perrito se había despertado y les movía la cola a todos, parecía encantado con Puar.

Entre sacar al perrito, servir la leche, y demás historias la conversación que habían iniciado Yamcha y Suri quedo a medias.

"Bueno… de esto viví este mes" dijo Suri encendiendo la cafetera "de café, así que podemos tomar un poco"

"Con razón estas tan delgada… pero ¿Por qué?"

"Ya que la gente no acepta la verdad cuando se la ponen debajo de sus narices, bueno, se las voy a ofrecer como ficción. Alguna persona que sepa ver más allá, alguna persona que pueda ver más de lo que ven sus ojos, va a entender, y habrá valido la pena. Y mientras tanto, voy a vender el libro. Ya conseguí editor"

"Vaya! Pero puedes ganar mucho dinero… Suri…"

Y Yamcha ya no sabía que mas decirle. Miraba a Suri y no podía dejar de mirarla mientras le servía el café y se sentaba frente a él hablando de lo que había escrito, y le contaba entusiasmada de cómo había logrado armar la historia de los guerreros, de los torneos legendarios, de las batallas interplanetarias…

Suri hablaba y Yamcha la miraba perdiéndose en los pliegues de su vestido, en sus largos cabellos rubios cenicientos…claros como la arena de la playa, en la flor roja prendida con una hebilla que adornaba su frente… vaya, ¡si era una de las flores que él le había traído! Hasta que se encontró con sus ojos verdes cansados y rodeados de ojeras… así y todo era bella Suri, como él con sus cicatrices. "Querida Suri" le dijo al fin… escúchame, ¿quieres?"

"Si…"

"ya nos conocemos bastante, creo, y tú me conoces más que yo mismo, y creo que lo sabes… que, a pesar de lo domesticado que parezco, en el fondo sigo siendo un lobo del desierto, un lobo salvaje, tal vez por eso nunca voy a ser un buen marido… pero… si quieres…"

"Ya"… "Debí decírtelo hace tiempo… yo nunca voy a casarme, Yamcha. Ni contigo ni con otro. Hace tiempo ya que decidí permanecer soltera"

"Pero… porque?"

"Principalmente porque para mí lo principal es el trabajo, mi trabajo: investigar, conocer, informar, no quiero hacerme vieja lavando platos y cambiando pañales… tal vez eso vaya bien para otras pero no para mí. ¿entendiste? No es porque no te quiera, y si tengo que decirte… te quiero demasiado, hasta demasiado para que nos casemos… imagínate. Lobo solitario, dentro de unos años, casado, atado, con cadenas en las manos y en el corazón… no Yamcha, yo no quiero ser esas cadenas…"

"Soltera… es tu decisión, entonces?"

Suri sonrió. Después se quitó la flor que se había puesto en el pelo, le dio un beso y la apretó contra su pecho con una mano. La sostuvo contra su corazón y cerró los ojos. Con la otra mano levantó suavemente su vestido.

"Si, soltera" contestó "pero, como se dice… jajaja… Yamcha! Que! te me quedas mirando de nuevo! Ven… dame un beso…Puar salió a pasar a Rayo y seguro que, aunque vuelva, no nos va a molestar! Soltera no quiere decir solterona ¿no? Jajajaja… ven…"

Yamcha cruzó los 4 pasos que los separaban, la levantó en los brazos, la sentó en su falda y empezó a besarla…

¿Hasta cuando estarían juntos? ¿Mucho tiempo…?

¿Donde los encontraría la nueva amenaza diabólica que después de 7 años aparecería en la tierra?

* * *

Queridos lectores: he reeditado este fic ya que fue el primero que escribí y tenía varios errores de redacción, quería dejarlo en condiciones ya que es la introducción a mi próximo fic "El otro héroe", que también tratará de Yamcha pero en un tono que sin dejar de intentar ser humorístico, será mucho más adulto.

Yamcha es un personaje muy interesante que no ha sido demasiado explotado en los fics, o que ha sido a veces transformado en un personaje muy distinto al que nos mostró Akira Toriyama, un mujeriego por ejemplo. Se dejó mucho de lado este aspecto suyo de timidez, mezcla de temor y admiración por las mujeres, timidez que según los dichos del propio Akira mantuvo a lo largo de toda su vida.

A quienes les haya gustado la historia los invito a leerme en "Desde el otro mundo" que es un fic sobre la madre de Vegeta pero escrito ya con otro tono y en el próximo que muy probablemente se llamará así: "El otro héroe"

¡Gracias por haber leído! Lo he reeditado pensando en ustedes.

Namaste.

_El universo que habita en mí saluda al universo que habita en tí._


End file.
